Ten Little Villains
by Jane Poirot
Summary: Based on Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None: Ten of Kim Possible's deadliest foes are invited to a villain's banquet by a mysterious host, unaware that one of them is a Global Justice agent in villain's clothing, ready to unleash retribution...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Neither Kim Possible nor And Then There Were None belong to me, though I do wish they did!**

The agent sat down at the table, looking back and forth between Will Du and Dr. Director. After years of fooling the arch foes of teenage hero Kim Possible into thinking they had been on their side, just as willing to do away with the pesky teen nemesis as much as them, they had in fact been on the side of Global Justice all along, working to bring such scum to justice that not even the best courts in the world could serve.

Five years...five long years...and now, the day had come.

The day GJ could finally unleash Operation: Retribution.

"You have done well these past few years, my friend," said Dr. Director. "You have done an excellent job of gathering this information against the deadliest threats to the security of the free world. And now, it is time. Do you have the list?"

The agent let out a crooked grin. "I've been up till the wee hours cooking this baby up," they responded. "It took me about four years to research these villains, to spy on them, to infiltrate them, to act as another friend to them rather than a foe, but now, I have the names."

Without having to be questioned any further, the agent pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Will Du and Dr. Director, smooth as silk, stealthy as a ninja.

Some of the names took them by surprise; others didn't. What they all had in common was that they were the biggest threats to Global Justice, and they were:

**Dr. Drakken**

**Motor Ed**

**Monkey Fist**

**Dr. Gemini**

**Duff Killigan**

**Camille Leon**

**Adrena Lynn**

**Senor Senior Senior**

**Senor Senior Junior**

**Shego**

An amused smile made its way onto the lips of Will. "You put your own name on this list, I see," he mused.

"But of course," replied the agent. "What would happen if any of these nine other people on the list were to come across this? The whole plan would be ruined! And not all of us have the technology to build a nano-tick."

The agent let out an almost villainous chuckle. "The invitations are on their way as we speak. It won't be long now before any of them contact me about these invitations, so I am afraid I have to leave. Good day, Dr. Director, and Mr. Du."

The agent got up and began to turn to leave, only to hear the voice of Dr. Director say, "One more thing."

The agent slowly turned around. "I would just like to say thank you," said Dr. Director. "For your assistance in everything. You have been one of the best agents Global Justice could ever ask for."

The agent smiled. "Indeed I have," they said wickedly. "Indeed I have."


	2. Hook

1

**Hook**

"For the love of God, _stop it already!"_ moaned Monkey Fist.

A long time ago, he would've felt grateful at the opportunity to be resurrected back to human form by any means necessary. Unfortunately, the one to resurrect him had been DNAmy, who requested, no _demanded_, that in return for saving his life, she would get to stay with him at his castle for six months and nurse him back to health, despite his protests that he no longer needed any help. At the moment, she was giving him one of her infamous 'back-rubs'.

"Aw, Monty, I know you don't really mean that," cooed DNAmy, using the teeth of her stuffed Tigerbear to smooth out the kinks in Monkey Fist's back.

Monkey Fist gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, praying for an asteroid to hit the mansion. He could hear one of his monkey ninjas squealing about...

"Mail," grumbled Monkey Fist. "Of course."

"Mail time!" sang DNAmy, who stopped long enough to take the mail bag from the monkey ninja grasping it with their feet. She put the mailbag down and began to sort through the mail: "Bill...bill...bill...mysterious envelope with no name on it..."

"Oh, goody," said Monkey Fist, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've always _loved_ mysterious envelopes. Give it to me."

DNAmy eagerly obeyed. Monkey Fist carefully tore the envelope open, took the letter out, and began to read:

_To Lord Montgomery Fiske,_

_How are you old chap? It's been ages since I've last seen you! I still recall that fateful day when we first met in the heart of Cambodia. It was only for a minute or two, but the words of advice you gave me still ring true in my heart to this day: Never trust a woman._

_But enough of my lollygagging. You see, I am holding a special banquet for only the most renowned villains in the world, and after reading about you in the papers, I simply couldn't resist! I really admire your work and having you sit right beside me at the head of the dinner table would be nothing more than a compliment!_

_The banquet will be held at the old one-story Upperton Motel that closed down due to a termite infestation about a week ago (but I can assure you, I took care of the remaining termites!) on the first day of August. Your room will be 1G, I will have a key waiting for you at the front desk._

_Your ever faithful companion,_

_Rhett R. Bution_

Monkey Fist let out a sneer. "Oh, it's just another one of those kiss-ups who claim they knew me while I was an archaeologist."

"You should still go," encouraged DNAmy. "It might be fun. Maybe the other villains will be there, and you'll get to share stories about that meany Kim Possible and form a plan to defeat her!"

"I suppose I shall go," said Monkey Fist dryly. "It'll be as fun as a barrel of monkeys."

* * *

Shego was at home, relaxing by practicing yoga. She was no longer trying to take over the world with Dr. Drakken and could now do whatever she pleased.

"Be the tree," murmured Shego. "You _are_ the tree!"

Her yoga session was violently interrupted by the sound of someone bursting the door open and yelling, "Shego!"

Shego let out a scream and fell over backwards. Once she recollected herself, she saw someone whom she thought she wouldn't be seeing ever again.

"Dr. D?" said Shego, frowning. "What are you doing here? I thought we gave up the whole 'take-over-the-world' thing."

"That's what I thought, too," said Drakken. "But the funniest thing happened to me this morning." He then whipped out a piece of paper. "I got this invitation inviting both you _and_ me to this Villain's Banquet that's being held next week."

"Oh yeah," scoffed Shego, rolling her eyes. "I got one of those, too, but I burnt it up. It was just another one of those dumb suck-up letters that I get every month."

"Well, I didn't think it was a suck-up letter at all," said Drakken. "I thought this Rhett truly appreciated my genius and talent, unlike _some_ people I know." He glared at Shego and thrust the letter into her hands.

Shego's eyes skimmed over the following words: "Dr. Drakken...the most brilliant scientist I've ever known...blah, blah, blah...Upperton Motel...Rhett R. Bution..."

Shego's eyes looked up from the letter and into Drakken's hopeful eyes. "Fine, I'll go if it gets you to shut up," snapped Shego.

"Good," said Drakken gleefully. He frowned and said, "Wait, are you doing yoga?"

* * *

Tempramental as he was, Duff Killigan loved to relax. And he relaxed by playing golf on his island. And today, he was playing golf with Dr. Gemini as gratitude for re-building his golf course.

"Thanks once again for re-building my golf course," said Killigan, who laid the golf ball on the ground.

"Oh, now, Killigan, it wasn't that big a deed," said Dr. Gemini with a wave of his hand.

"Ay, but it was," said Killigan, picking up his golf club. "After what that Warmonga alien did, it was the least you could do. Now I can golf in peace."

"I must admit that golfing isn't really my sport," confessed Dr. Gemini. "However, it appears to be the sport of whoever sent me this invitation."

Killigan, whose club had been in mid-air, said, "Say what?"

"This morning, I received a mysterious invitation from someone claiming to have met me when Betty and I were still children," replied Dr. Gemini.

"_Betty?"_ asked Killigan.

"Dr. Director," sighed Dr. Gemini.

"Wait, the two of you are—oh, never mind," said Killigan, shaking his head. "Did this invitation happen to be from someone named Rhett R. Bution?"

"Why, yes," said Dr. Gemini. "Yes indeed. Why do you ask?"

"Because I got an invitation from this Bution fellow this morning," said Killigan, his eyes growing wide. "He claimed to have been a former caddy of mine before I was banned from every golf course in the world, even miniature golf!"

"Er, Killigan?" said Dr. Gemini. "You're bending that golf club in the wrong way."

"What? Oh," said Killigan, relaxing. He cleared his throat. "So, you wouldn't mind coming with me, eh?"

"Of course not," said Dr. Gemini. "It'll finally be my chance to put Betty in her place, to show her I'm the boss and that I always have been, even by four minutes!"

"Wait," said Killigan slowly. "You two are...oh, never mind."

* * *

Senor Senior Junior loved to tan. This day, a bright, sunny, beautiful day, was no exception. He would just sit there and dream of the day he'd get to see his girlfriend, Bonnie Rockwaller, once again after she finished summer school. In body, he was not there; in spirit, he supported her all the way...though to be quite frank, he was not really sure what that meant.

"Junior!"

Junior groaned and took off his sunglasses. "What is it _now,_ father?" he said irritably.

"This is no time to be grumpy, son," said Senor Senior Senior. "We have been recognized as the best villains of society!"

"We have?" asked Junior, frowning.

"Yes, Junior, yes!" said Senior enthusiastically. "Just now, I have received an invitation from a Mr. Bution, telling us we are invited to his Villain's Banquet at the Upperton Motel! He says only the _best_ villains will be there! And _we _are one of them! Don't you see, Junior? We at last have some sort of recognition as villains!"

"I will come on only one condition," said Junior, raising a finger. "Will there be a pool?"

"Of course, of course," said Senior quickly.

Junior grinned. "Then count me in!"

* * *

"So, what do you think?" asked Camille Leon. "Ruby rouge, or cotton candy pink?"

While in prison, Camille had become quite close with Adrena Lynn. The two buddies were sitting on Camille's hot pink bed sheets, comparing nail polish.

"I'm going with cotton candy pink," said Adrena Lynn. "It's nice and..."

"_Freaky!"_ chimed the two women, cackling with glee.

"It's so nice for it to be just us girls, 'drena," said Camille. "Cause this morning, I got this totally creepy e-mail from some guy named Motor Head or something like that, and he said he had gotten some sort of invitation from some guy named Rhett to some weird villain's banquet or whatever being held at Upperton Motel. And what made it _really_ creepy was that this morning, I totally got the same invitation! What?" she asked when she saw the look on Adrena Lynn's face.

"_I _got that invitation, too!" exclaimed Adrena Lynn. "The first day of August, right?"

"Yep," said Camille.

"My, this sure is freaky," commented Adrena Lynn.

Little did they know it would soon get freakier...


	3. Line

2

**Line**

At last, the first day of August arrived. One by one, the villains gathered to the Upperton Motel, which looked rather quaint from the outside. Its outside walls were a modest yellow, its roof flat. The sign was at least five feet higher than the other villains standing before it.

"Father, where is the pool?" asked Junior, squinting his eyes. "I cannot see the pool anywhere!"

"I am sure the pool is inside, Junior," said Senior calmly and patiently.

"But what is the point of having a pool _indoors_ if you do not get to tan?!?" cried Junior.

Senior sighed and shook his head.

While father and son were busy resolving their conflict, cousin and cousin were resolving another.

"Yo, Drakken," said Motor Ed. "How are things going for you and the green babe?"

"What do you mean for—oh," said Drakken. "Things are going...just fine."

"Seriously?" asked Motor Ed. "That's it?"

"Yes, that is it, _Eddie,"_ snapped Drakken.

"Whoa, now, do _not_ refer to me as 'Eddie'," said Motor Ed, holding up his hands. "Seriously."

"And you two just shut up," snapped Shego. "Seriously."

"But seriously, dude, where's that Bution guy?" asked Motor Ed.

"Don't ask me," shrugged Monkey Fist. "I just got—AAHH!" he screamed when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw Camille standing right behind him.

"Gotcha!" she taunted.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," snapped Monkey Fist.

"Uh, ex_cuse_ me," said Camille, wrinkling up her nose. "Who do you think _you_ are to talk to _moi_ like that?"

"I," said Monkey Fist with the utmost importance, "am the world-renowned archaeologist, Lord Montgomery Fiske. Nowadays, I go by Monkey Fist. And who would you happen to be?"

This was the wrong thing to say.

"Who do _I_ happen to _be?!?"_ shrieked Camille. "_I_ am Camille Leon, heiress to the Leon family fortune!"

"Don't you mean _former_ heiress?" piped up Killigan.

"Shut up, Scottish dude," snapped Camille. "This doesn't involve you!"

"Pardon me for interrupting," said Dr. Gemini, "but why, pray tell, are we just standing here instead of going inside?"

"Duh, because that freaky Mr. Bution hasn't come out yet and greeted us," sneered Adrena Lynn.

"But is it really in-character for villains to politely wait to be let in?" asked Dr. Gemini.

"Glad to hear _someone_ say it," scoffed Shego, rolling her eyes. She marched up to the front doors, the other villains following behind. She tried to open them, but they were locked. Shego sighed and finally did the old-fashioned method of using her powers to blast the doors open.

"Hello?" called out Shego as she walked into the motel, the other villains following behind her. "Rhett Bution?"

The floor was a shade of mahogany, the walls were the colour of sheets, there were two plants at each side of an archway leading into the parlour room to the right, two more mahogany doors to the left seemed to lead into the kitchen, another archway just beside it leaded into the dining room, a hallway to the right of the parlour room apparently lead down to each guests' respected rooms, and an empty receptionist desk lay to the far right of the kitchen.

And there was absolutely no sign of any host.

"My, my, we arrive at a strange motel and find ourselves one person short," muttered Monkey Fist.

"Forget _that!"_ cried Junior. "There is a much bigger crisis at stake! Where is the pool?!?"

* * *

Once the misunderstanding over the pool was straightened out, each guest picked up the keys to their rooms that had been assigned to them in their letters and went into their respective rooms to unpack.

And once they all reached their rooms, they noticed a peculiar rhyme hanging on the wall:

_Ten little Indian boys going out to dine_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine_

_Nine little Indian boys sat up very late_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight_

_Eight little Indian boys travelling in Devon_

_One said he'd stay right there and then there were seven_

_Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks_

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six_

_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five_

_Five little Indian boys going in for law_

_One got into Chancery and then there were four_

_Four little Indian boys going out to sea_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three_

_Three little Indian boys walking in the zoo_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two_

_Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one_

_One little Indian boy left all alone_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none_

Nine of them thought it was an amusing, yet gruesome, rhyme. Only one of them saw the poem for what it really was: a prophecy for each and every condemned guest.


	4. Sinker

3

**Sinker**

"Charming poem, isn't it?" said Monkey Fist at dinnertime.

Since Mr. Bution had never showed up, everyone had decided on preparing dinner for themselves.

"Ay, but a tad bit gruesome," agreed Killigan. "Reminds me of my childhood days, when all that 'politically correct' nonsense went right out the window and children were taught about the world rather than the elders' version of the world. What?" he said when everyone stared at him.

"Well, at least _your_ father was better than _my_ father," snuffed Drakken.

Camille took a closer look at the mantelpiece in the middle of the table and said, "Hmm, those little statuettes look a lot like Indians to me."

"That's because they _are,_" said Shego, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, ex_cuse_ me," scoffed Camille. "How was _I_ supposed to know?"

"Yeah, no need to get all freaky on her," said Adrena Lynn.

"Whatever," said Shego with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, don't annoy the green babe," spoke up Motor Ed. "Seriously."

He smiled and tried to put his arm around Shego's waist, but she lit up her hands, causing him to shriek and pull his hands away in pain.

"Did anyone else notice the room at the end of the hall that's locked up?" said Dr. Gemini. "I've tried opening it, but no such luck."

"Maybe it is the pool area," spoke up Junior.

Senior gritted his teeth, fully regretting having ever told Junior of the fictional pool.

"Probably just the storage room or something," shrugged Dr. Gemini.

"Where _is_ Mr. Bution anyway?" asked Monkey Fist. "You'd think he would've arrived sooner than the rest of us to greet his own guests."

"Maybe he got caught in traffic," suggested Drakken.

"But if he's such a good villain, wouldn't he just find some other means of transportation?" asked Shego.

"In the economy we have, Shego, not all of us can afford to come and go by flying disk like we do," said Drakken.

There was a loud crash of thunder coming from outside, which was shortly followed by a loud _crRREEaaKK_—_CRASH!_

Shego shrieked and jumped up, her hands lit up, only not quite as bright as they had been a few minutes ago. When she noticed everyone staring at her, she muttered, "Bad incident a while back, so...yeah."

As she sat down, a loud voice filled the room: _"Surprised to hear me? Do you even know who I am? I am your host, Rhett R. Bution, and I have come to deliver swift justice to each and every one of you this evening."_

Everyone was too stunned to say anything.

"_I, sadly, could not come this evening,"_ the voice went on. _"Instead, I sent over one of your follow companions to do all my dirty work for me. For the past few years, that person has led you all to believe they were one of you, when in truth, they were really an agent working for Global Justice._

"_As the years went by, the person gathered information about all of you and would report back to us. And now, now that all of the information is gathered, you shall each get what you deserve._

"_Dr. Drakken, all your life, you have been bent on getting the respect you deserve through whatever means necessary, all because of one, silly little incident in college. Do the lengths of which you'd go to get respect include working as a double agent for Global Justice?"_

Drakken's blue skin turned one shade lighter. "N—no!" he stammered. "Of course not! I—I'd _never..."_

"_Motor Ed, cousin to Dr. Drakken, though you may not appear it, you are in fact one of the biggest threats to mankind. Your destructive actions threaten everyone within ten feet of you. In spite of this, you make it seem as though all you're interested in is road trips and picking up 'babes' as you put it. Is this really all you're interested in? Or is it all just an act, and do you really wish to wipe out Global Justice's biggest threats?"_

"Okay, dude, this is seriously not funny," said Motor Ed angrily.

"_Monkey Fist, your obsession and ambition is what makes you deadly. Your obsession has little regard for the people around you and you push those people aside to get what you want. But is your obsession really to become the ultimate monkey master? Or is it to become the ultimate Global Justice agent?"_

"Why, the _nerve,"_ seethed Monkey Fist.

"_Dr. Gemini, twin brother to the head of Global Justice, Betty Director, you became a villain simply to spite your own sister and prove you were better than her in all areas. Without her, you are all the more dangerous, but with her in the same room as you, your maturity is reduced to that of a kindergartener. But is your rivalry genuine? Or is it really just a mask to hide your secret alliance with Global Justice?"_

"I don't _need_ to prove I'm better than her by joining Global Justice!" cried Dr. Director. "I was born first! Isn't that enough?"

"_Duff Killigan, your temper was what got you banned from every golf course in the world, even miniature golf. And your temper was what drove you to a life of villainy. Was it also what drove you to work for Global Justice?"_

Killigan muttered, "Have to watch my blood pressure, have to watch my blood pressure..."

"_Camille Leon, you are a selfish and spoiled heiress who is famous simply for being famous. After having experimental surgery, you were granted the ability to shape shift. You could really be a Global Justice agent in disguise, and no one would ever know, hmm?"_

Camille clenched her fists, her fingernails digging deep into her palms.

"_Adrena Lynn, before your show was cancelled, you used to act as though you were an extremely brave, death-defying stunt woman. Once Kim Possible exposed you for the fraud you really are, you quietly faded into obscurity. Did you really think Global Justice was your only chance to make a major comeback and perform the ultimate stunt of your life?"_

"Shut up, you freaky dude!" snapped Adrena Lynn.

"_Senor Senior Senior, for being a calm and polite man, you are also a highly villainous one as well, your one weakness being falling prey to villain clichés that only result in your failure. After your first attempt at villainy failed, did you decide to instead become a Global Justice agent to find your one true calling?"_

"No! Of course not!" said Senior, desperately hoping everyone would believe him.

"_Senor Senior Junior, you are your father's son. You are pampered and spoiled and wish to have minimal participation in your father's schemes and to instead create your own schemes. Was this your scheme? To betray your own father?"_

"Father, I'd _never_ betray you for that agency whose name escapes me!" cried Junior.

"_Shego, you are far smarter than your own employer. You have proven to be willing to betray your own family for the sake of villainy. You couldn't even bring yourself to confess your true feelings about being evil to Kim Possible. Yes, indeed, you are one of the most lethal threats to the free world. Why, then, would you work for such an imbecile? Would it be to assist Global Justice?"_

Shego growled, her hands dimly lighting up.

"_One of you is a wolf in sheep's clothing. One of you is a traitor. One of you is working for Global Justice, controlling every action and event. The roads are closed, the sign outside has fallen victim to the thunder storm concocted by Wacky Wally's Weather Machine, and absolutely no one knows you are here, not even your own family. By the time three days are up, each and every one of you will have received swift retribution."_

There was a long silence before Junior said, "Who is someone supposedly working for again?"


	5. Choke

4

**Choke**

No one else seemed to be concerned with the name of the agency. All they knew was that _someone _was a traitor...and they were determined to find out _who._

"Is this someone's idea of a sick _joke?"_ asked Monkey Fist angrily. He looked around each and every infuriated figure around the room. "If so, who? Who?"

Not a single person dared to answer.

"ANSWER ME!" barked Monkey Fist.

"No need to _shout,_ lad," said Killigan, rubbing his ears.

Monkey Fist sighed, "Sorry, Killigan. That...voice, wherever it came from...left me a bit _tense..._and when I'm tense, I can do things that are, shall I say, _irrational?"_

"Where _did_ that freaky voice come from anyway?" wondered Adrena Lynn.

"Perhaps it came from the parlour room," suggested Senior. "Junior, go check and see if there is anything out of the ordinary in there."

Junior nodded and ran to the parlour room.

"Wait, what makes you so _sure_ it came from the parlour?" asked Shego. "It could be coming from the kitchen, or maybe somewhere in here."

"It was just a suggestion," said Senior defensively.

"Suggestions, in this day and age," said Dr. Gemini, "can be extremely deadly."

Junior came running back with a CD in his hands. "Father!" he cried. "I found this in the CD player in the parlour!"

"But how could it have been turned on from all the way over _here?"_ asked Senior, confused.

It was a question no one could answer.

Camille spoke: "Well, I can tell you right off the bat that the double agent isn't _me_. Like, hello? What could I gain from it?"

"You'd show the world there's more underneath your head than just air, for one matter," said Monkey Fist in a deadpan voice.

"Watch your mouth, monkey man!" hissed Camille. "What about _you?_ You could just as easily be out to show up the other villains, show them who came out on top!"

"Why need I waste my talents with pitiful humans when I'd be better off with primates?" scoffed Monkey Fist.

"I'm insulted by that," pouted Drakken.

"Really, Dr. D?" said Shego sarcastically. "Cause in _your_ case, it would be a _compliment._"

"Har, har, har," said Drakken dryly.

"I take it, then, that you, Shego, are claiming you could never be a double agent?" said Monkey Fist. "If you're willing to betray your own _brothers,_ who's to say you wouldn't betray your own _partners?_"

"You don't know _anything_ about me and my brothers," snapped Shego.

"I know enough to know that you temporarily became good and _befriended_," Monkey Fist spat out that word, "Kim Possible. What if the two of you formed some sort of secret alliance? You trap us all here and turn us over to Global Justice, and she boosts her reputation as a hero."

Shego growled and lit up her hands, struggling more than she had to.

"I've been thinking," said Dr. Gemini suddenly.

"A habit that's a wee bit dangerous, lad," said Killigan.

Dr. Gemini ignored Killigan and said, "I've been thinking...this fellow who invited us here...his name is Rhett R. Bution...Rhett R. Bution...or..._retribution!"_

"_Retribution?!?"_ cried Motor Ed. "Whoa, dude, that is seriously _not_ funny. Seriously."

"Really, Ed?" said Junior. "Because _I_ think it's _hilarious._"

"How so, son?" asked Senior.

"Because," said Junior, "this Retribution man sends us a challenge—to sort out the rodent whose name escapes me among us—and try to catch him or her before the week is out. To that I say, bring it on!"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone _told_ you this, but this is _not_ some dumb game, Junior," said Shego.

"Well, _I_ think it is a _great_ game," said Junior, pouring himself a glass of champagne. "For the past few months, I have been _bored_ out of my skull. And finally, I get to have some fun!" He raised his glass. "May the games of retribution...begin!"

Junior then gulped down his glass.

"Junior, this is no time for _games, _son," said Senior, not paying much notice to his son's coughing. "This is serious business—Junior?" he said in a concerned voice when the coughing did not let up.

"Father," Junior managed to choke out before his face turned blue and he collapsed onto the table.

**A/N: A bit short, I know, but I've been away for too long and I wanted to get this over with since I'm not feeling too well at the moment.**


	6. Nothing

5

**Nothing**

Horrified, Senior whispered, "Junior?"

Junior did not stir. He did not get up and shout, "Joke!" He just...lay there.

Monkey Fist bent over Junior's body. He carefully examined Junior's face, while everyone stood there, waiting for the verdict.

Finally, Monkey Fist slowly backed off and said in a disbelieving voice, "He is dead."

"What?" whispered Senior. "No...no I don't believe it...no I don't believe you!"

He shook his lifeless son. "JUNIOR!" he cried.

No one else could believe it either. Junior, always the joker, always the life of the party...dead.

Senior held his son's lifeless body in his hands and sunk to the floor, weeping bitterly. Killigan hesitantly put one hand on his shoulder, but Senior pushed it away.

While Senior continued to weep, Monkey Fist gestured for the others to come by his side. "It was cyanide," he confided to them, in a quiet voice. "His breath gave it away—it stank of bitter almonds."

"Cyanide," said Dr. Gemini thoughtfully. "Was it _just_ in his drink, or...?"

"If it were in all our drinks, we would be dead by now," was Monkey Fist's reply.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," said Drakken quickly. "You're not saying he put the stuff in _himself,_ are you?"

"He may have," said Monkey Fist slowly. "Of course, I didn't know him all that well, so...then again, it could've been this crazy agent out to get us all."

"Yeah, I'm going with the agent theory," spoke up Shego. "I knew Junior for a while, and trust me: He would _not_ take his life. _Ever."_

"But if it _was_ the double agent, then who is it?" asked Camille.

No one could come up with an answer to that.

"This is serious business, dude," muttered Motor Ed. "Seriously."

There was the sound of a man clearing his throat, causing everyone to turn around and see Senior, still holding his son.

"Well," he said, "we might as well lay Junior down in his room. Who would like to help me?"

Dr. Gemini stepped forward. Together, the two men carried the body out of the dining room, leaving everyone else stunned.

"I...I guess there's nothing left to do right now except...go to bed," said Adrena Lynn, feeling too shocked by the events to even be thinking of the word 'freaky'.

"Sounds right to me," shrugged Monkey Fist.

As they all began to march out of the dining room, Drakken frowned and blinked at the centerpiece with the ten little Indian boys. There _were _ten of them right?

"Maybe I just miscounted," muttered Drakken before following the others.

* * *

"Do you believe this, doc?" asked Shego as she brushed her hair, sitting down at the nightstand in the room she and Drakken shared (with two separate beds, of course).

"Not really, no," said Drakken, shaking his head. Then, "So, uh...just _how_ acquainted were you and Junior?"

"He was a partner, nothing more," said Shego, putting down the hairbrush.

"Are you _sure_ about that?" asked Drakken.

"Geez, doc, you _asked_ about my relationship to Junior, and I _told_ you," snapped Shego, whipping in Drakken's direction. "Now drop it and leave it alone!"

"Okay, okay," said Drakken quickly, fearing Shego's wrath if he said anything more.

Still, Shego's response gave him what he needed to know...

* * *

Senior rubbed his aching temples and stared at the blank ceiling. Junior...his son...dead...

"_We are sorry to tell you that your wife died, Mr. Senior."_

Junior...dead...

"_Here is your son; at least he survived."_

"No," muttered Senior. "It can't be. It just cannot BE!"

He shot up in bed and slammed both his fists down on the nightstand next to his bed. Beads of sweat pouring down his forehead, he took a few deep breaths before sighing and falling back in bed.

What was he without his son? Nothing. What was Senior without Junior? Nothing.

And that's all he was.

_Nothing._

* * *

The agent pulled out a special key and turned it into the doorknob of the door at the very end of the hall. This room had been locked for a very special reason—a purpose. If it were to be discovered beforehand, everything would fall apart.

The agent gently opened the door and took one last peek within. It was just a very basic storage room that had various boxes scattered about. Right in the very center was a mirror. But it was no ordinary mirror. It was a mirror programmed to scan a person's memory once both hands were placed into special cuffs attached to the mirror that picked up memories...but they were designed to pick up a very special type of memory...

No, this was no ordinary mirror. It was a mirror designed to break a person's soul.

Smiling, the agent closed the door and went back to their room.


	7. Oversleep

6

**Oversleep**

Shego woke up the next morning feeling unusually weak. When she tried to get up, she'd slump back into bed. In addition to, she had a pounding headache.

"Dr. D?" she groaned.

"Mmph, wha--?" said Drakken as he woke up.

"Do you feel like you have a hangover?" she asked.

"No, not particularly," yawned Drakken as he stretched and got up. "Why do you ask?" Then, "Is this a trick question?"

"No," sighed Shego. "I just don't feel too great."

"Need some help?" said Drakken, walking up to Shego's bed.

"No, Dr.D," said Shego with a wave of her hand. "I can do this myself."

She grunted and groaned as she did so, but she did eventually get out of bed, feeling a bit better.

"Are you okay?" asked Drakken.

"Yeah, yeah," said Shego with a wave of her hand. She did not desire Drakken's pity. "Can we get dressed and have breakfast now?"

"No need to get touchy, Shego," said Drakken.

"What makes you think I'm getting touchy?" snapped Shego, whipping in Drakken's direction. Normally, this was where she would light her hands. Today, she struggled a great deal to light her hands up before giving up.

"That's odd," muttered Shego. "I wonder if this GJ dork had anything to do with it?"

"Maybe," said Drakken slowly, hoping not to press any of Shego's hot buttons—not that they were working at the moment.

* * *

Senior dreaded waking up, but by some will, he did. When he sat up in bed, he called out, "Junior! It's time for breakfast, son!"

No answer.

Senior only shrugged and said, "Now Junior, do not argue with me. I don't care if you want to tan; tan _later,_ son. Right now, we have a job to do..."

* * *

Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan took it upon themselves to wake up everyone. It was unusually late for everyone to be sleeping in; they knew how super villains had to constantly stay on their toes lest they get caught unprepared by the likes of Kim Possible.

"Time to get up, everyone!" called out Killigan, banging on a pot. "Rise and shine!"

"Is _that_ really necessary?" groaned Monkey Fist.

"What?" shrugged Killigan. "It's how my dad woke me up."

Monkey Fist stared at Killigan. "You had a very...interesting childhood."

"Thank you," said Killigan before resuming the banging. "Get up off your arse, everyone! Get up, get up, get—OW!" he cried out when Shego, who had just come out of her and Drakken's room fully-dressed, snatched his pot and banged him over the head with it.

"Believe it or not, but there actually are _some_ of us who are trying to get some extra shut-eye," snapped Shego.

"You go, Shego!" said Drakken.

"Yeah, _you_ keep out of this," said Shego, whipping in Drakken's direction.

Motor Ed, who had come out just recently, turned to Drakken and said, "Green babes play hard to get, dude. Believe me, I _know._ Seriously, I do. Seriously."

Senior came out of his room at around the same time Dr. Gemini came out of his. "Oh, good morning, Senior," said Dr. Gemini cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, Junior and I slept _very_ well, thank you," said Senior with a smile on his face.

"Er," said Killigan awkwardly, "are you okay, lad?"

"Yes, Killigan," said Senior, nodding. "Junior and I will be just fine." Then, "Where is Camille and that Adrena Lynn? Junior's romance with this Bonnie girl will not last very long. I think he would like Camille and Adrena very, very much..."

"Okay, you're creeping us out, here," said Shego nervously.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The seven villains turned to each other. That sounded like it was coming from Camille and Adrena Lynn's room!

Before they could do anything, Camille came bursting out with a murderous look on her face.

"_You,"_ she growled. "How _dare_ you!"

"How dare we what?" asked Drakken.

"How _dare _you _kill_ my best friend?" growled Camille.

"_Kill?"_ said Shego.

"Yes, _kill," _snapped Camille. "Murder! Finish off! Do in! However you put it, one of you _killed her!"_

"And, er—how exactly do you _know_ she's dead?" asked Monkey Fist carefully.

"Because," seethed Camille with murderous intent in her eyes, "I've tried waking her and she _won't_ wake up! I've done _everything_ and she just...won't. Wake up."

"I'll go check on her," said Monkey Fist. He began to head into the room the two women shared, but Camille blocked his way. "And just _what_ do you think _you're _doing, monkey man?" she snapped.

"I," said an annoyed Monkey Fist, "am going to try to _help._ First, I am going to check if she is dead or not, and if she is, I will try to get to the bottom of it."

He pushed Camille aside and marched into the bedroom.

Camille was seething through her teeth. When her daddy bailed her out, she lost many of her former friends. Apparently, framing other celebrities for theft was not something that gained you popularity. And then along came Adrena Lynn. The two women could relate to each other on so many levels; both had enormous popularity before being exposed by Kim Possible. And they both loved to shop and gossip.

When Camille was out of prison, she had almost no friends. Adrena Lynn had been her only friend.

And now someone had taken that one friend away from her.

Monkey Fist came out one minute later and said, "I am afraid that yes, Adrena Lynn is gone. Now I must ask you something, Camille: Did Adrena Lynn ever take anything before bed?"

"No, she did _not,"_ snapped Camille. She then added, "Well, not sleeping pills or anything, but she did like to occasionally get up for a glass of water, but I don't think the water's poisoned."

"Interesting," muttered Monkey Fist. "Did she keep her glass with her when she was finished drinking?"

"No, why would she?" snapped Camille.

"Whoa, babe, he's just trying to help," spoke up Motor Ed. "So don't get all defensive on him. Seriously."

"This is, like, _none_ of your business," said Camille irritably.

"When another person dies within twelve hours, it _becomes_ everyone's business," said Dr. Gemini. "I propose a search. We will split up into two separate groups of four and search the entire motel top to bottom. If the double agent isn't one of _us_, it has to be one of _them._"

"Oh, goodie," said Drakken. "When do we start?"

"I was thinking now," said Dr. Gemini.

"Oh," said Drakken, blinking. "Then how do we decide the two groups?"

"_I'll_ decide," said Shego, stepping forward. "Dr. D, you and Monkey _Freak_ are coming with Killigan and me."

"Who died and made _you_ the boss?" snapped Monkey Fist.

Everyone stared at him.

"Too soon?" muttered Monkey Fist.


	8. Mirror

7

**Mirror**

The morning was spent searching for any sign of an intruder in the building, but none was found. And by lunchtime, they were starting to get desperate.

"Confound it all!" exclaimed Monkey Fist banging on the door at the end of the hall. "Why can't we find any—oof!" he said as he fell over when the door was pushed open.

"Hmm, wasn't that door locked the night before?" said Killigan, stroking his chin.

"Who cares?" snapped Shego. "We can go in there now and see if that doofus is hiding in here!"

Drakken, Shego, Killigan, and Monkey Fist walked into the room together, which was basically just a large storage room that reminded Drakken and Shego very much of the time share they once used as their layer. And right in the center of the room was a mirror with a long wire attached to it. At the end of the wire was a pair of handcuffs.

"Wow," said Drakken. "What a pretty mirror."

"Uh-huh, yeah, it's nice," said Shego quickly. "Now can we get this search _over with_ already?"

"You and Killigan go on ahead, Shego," said Monkey Fist, walking up to the mirror. "Drakken and I are going to see what it's for."

"It's something to see how pretty you look, _doy,"_ snapped Shego before rolling her eyes and searching one side of the warehouse while Killigan searched the other.

"Touchy, isn't she?" muttered Monkey Fist. "Then again, all women are rather touchy at a particular time of month."

"What?" said Drakken quickly as the two men slowly approached the mirror. "What time of month? It isn't her birthday, is it?"

Monkey Fist only sighed and shook his head. "Snarky as Shego may be," he said, "this mirror is no ordinary mirror. I wonder what these cuffs are for?"

Just as he bent down to pick them up, Drakken pushed Monkey Fist aside and said, "Now hold on a minute here! No one ever lets _me_ figure things out for myself!"

"With good reason," muttered Monkey Fist.

"You just wait and see," sneered Drakken as he put his hands into the handcuffs. "You just wait and—HEY!" he cried out when the cuffs grew tighter. "W—what's happening?"

_WHiRRrrrRR_

Frightened, Drakken struggled to get his hands out, but the cuffs were weighing him down. They were making him feel sleepy, very sleepy, though not sleepy enough to actually close his eyes and rest. They made him feel sleepy but awake.

There were blue circles before Drakken's eyes that whirled and whirled into a deep, pale blue until an image finally came on screen. It was _him..._as a boy...and his mother, crying...

"Oh Drewbie," she was sobbing. "I don't know what happened to your daddy. They said—all they said was there was an accident and—and—I'm so sorry!"

"No," muttered Drakken as he watched his younger self get wrapped up in a heart warming hug between himself and his mother. The mirror should _not_ be doing this. It was violating his _soul._ These memories had no right to be intruded upon; they were supposed to be kept to _himself..._

"Is daddy proud of me?" said young Drakken hopefully. "I got straight A's!"

His mother wiped her tears away. "Oh, Drewbie," she sighed. "I'm sure he'd be _very_ proud of you."

"No," muttered Drakken. "Stop..."

There was a flash of light in the mirror before revealing a new setting: A college-age Drakken with the people whom he _thought_ were his friends.

"Okay guys, ha-ha-ha," said the young Drakken dryly. "Very funny. Now will you _please_ stop that?"

"Okay, Drew," said a young James Possible. "We will be obey." His face stretched into a grin and he said in a robot voice, "Because I am Bebe!"

He and the other men, Chen and Ramesh, all laughed and chortled. Chen put his hands in Ramesh's and said in a melodramatic voice, "Oh Bebe, sweet everlasting love of mine, would you care to dance?"

"Affirmative," said Ramesh in his most robot-like voice. "Bebe will dance!"

And the two men shared an incredibly ridiculous, over-exaggerated tango that culminated in the two falling over laughing hysterically.

Drakken felt a burning sensation within him...he was feeling the _exact_ emotions he had felt that day...the hurt, the rage, it all came back, and he wasn't just _recalling_ those feelings; it was as though he was actually t_here._

"Laugh all you want!" cried the young Drakken, beginning to walk away. "Go ahead and laugh at the freak! But take this in mind: One day, _I,_ Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, will come out on top! _I_ will be the last one laugh—_AAHHH!"_ he cried as he tripped and fell down the stairs.

The _bruises_...Drakken could feel the _bruises..._

Drakken could barely hear his younger self declaring he would leave, for he cried out, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

He angrily thrashed back and forth, struggling to get out, aware of two men grabbing onto him and a pair of hands trying to get Drakken out of the cuffs, but they were too strong to resist. It was as though the more Drakken fought, the stronger the cuffs grew, weighing him down, mocking him, showing him who was the boss...

"...and phooey on _you!"_ cried the young Drakken as he left the building.

"Drew!" cried the young James. "Drew, wait!"

The images became blurry and soon, all Drakken could see was his own reflection. He was shaking so hard, he couldn't stand up. He found now that getting his hands out of the cuffs was easy...but how to get up and just walk away, as though this never occurred...

"Are you all right, Drakken?" asked Monkey Fist.

Still shaking, Drakken nodded.

"How about we go on and you stay?" suggested Killigan.

"No," said Drakken sharply. "No, it's okay. I'll—I'll be fine, really. Just...give me a minute."

Drakken placed his face in his hands and moaned. The sense of being violated...his now shattered pride and joy over finally having accomplished something worthwhile months ago...the humiliation of everyone _knowing..._all these emotions ran through Drakken as he tried to regain his strength, feeling dizzy and weak.

"You all right, Dr.D?"

Drakken lifted his face up from his hands and saw Shego sitting next to him. He turned away. Shego...she had _seen_ him like this...in this state...he braced himself for a sarcastic remark to come out of her mouth...

Instead, he felt a hand softly slide into his. Smiling ever so slightly, he took it and with Shego's help stood up again.

"Let's move on," said Shego, not allowing her expression to change. Anything, even the slightest twitch, could give away her true emotions.

The four villains silently left the storage room, Drakken not entirely able to leave his traumatizing experience behind him.


	9. Stay

8

**Stay**

While Drakken was busy recovering from his ordeal, Senior, Motor Ed, Camille, and Dr. Gemini were discussing their results in the living room.

"We found _nothing,"_ groaned Camille. "Nada. Zilch. Zip."

"Like, dude, we should've found _something,"_ complained Motor Ed. "Seriously, this was a big waste of time. Seriously."

"Well, it was worth a go, wasn't it?" shrugged Dr. Gemini. "Better safe than sorry I say."

"Who says we will be safe?" said Senior, gazing out the window as though expecting God's hand to reach down and take him.

"Er, what do you mean by that?" asked Camille, frowning.

"I mean," said Senior, turning back to Camille, "that we are never leaving this motel. Not _alive_, anyway."

Camille rolled her eyes and muttered, "Okay, _he's_ gone mental."

"Laugh now," said Senior. "But you will very soon see what I mean. You will see."

At that moment, Killigan came in walking with Monkey Fist, Shego, and a pale-looking Drakken.

"Whoa, cuz, are you okay?" said Motor Ed. "You look seriously freaked out, man. Seriously."

"I..." said Drakken slowly, "don't want...to talk...about...it."

Deciding to change the topic, Monkey Fist said, "So, have the rest of you searched the motel top to bottom, too?"

"Yes," sighed Dr. Gemini. "And so far, _no _results."

"We _did_ see a cool-looking mirror, though," said Camille.

"Good lord, you didn't _do_ anything with it, did you?" said Monkey Fist quickly.

"No, but I _did_ notice there were a pair of handcuffs attached to it," said Camille softly. "Why do you ask?"

"Long story short, it's a torture mirror," said Shego quickly.

Motor Ed somehow worked up the nerve to ask, "And is that why Drew is all freaked out?"

Drakken nodded, looking elsewhere.

"Ah, Drew, my friend," said Senior, getting up and putting one hand on Drakken's shoulder as though he was a son. "I think you are looking forward to the end as much as I am."

"The end?" asked Shego curiously.

"Yes," nodded Senior, a creepy smile making its way onto his face. "The end. We are all waiting for the end. That is the plan, don't you see. The plan of this Global Justice agent: To make sure we all meet the end."

He turned around and sat back down on the couch.

"So, just because we can't find this guy anywhere, you're calling it quits?" asked Shego, frowning. "Look, _I'm_ getting a bit antsy myself, but villains _never _give up."

"Villains never give up," murmured Senior. "Rule number twenty-seven in my villain's handbook. Well, I will need it no longer. Soon, we shall all meet Junior again in the next world. And Adrena Lynn. I'm sure he's having an absolute _ball_ with Adrena..."

"Okay, seriously, dude it's time to snap out of it," said Motor Ed, growing anxious. "Seriously."

"But I am serious, Motor Ed," said Senior calmly, not once turning around to look at anyone. "I am quite serious."

Shego marched up to Senior, whipped his face in her direction, and smacked him. "Wake up and smell the coffee!" she yelled. "This is _not_ the end! We are _not_ going to die!"

"Not without a fight, we are not," said Senior with the same smile, acting as though he had never even _felt_ the pain.

"Okay," sighed Shego, throwing up her hands. "I give up. He's gone mental. Come on; let's go get ready for lunch."

Everyone else marched out single-file, while Senior stayed behind. He muttered, "Now's the time, Junior. I will be with you soon. Just wait, my son. Just wait."

* * *

Around two or three hours later, everyone had gone to their rooms for a couple of minutes to think about the events around them before going to the kitchen and preparing lunch.

"That Senior guy sure is acting weird," commented Camille as she set out the plates.

"Ay, men tend to develop dementia in their old age," nodded Killigan, laying down the forks, knives, and spoons. "And Senior _did_ care an awful lot for his lad. That would drive _anyone_ over the edge."

"Not me," piped up Shego, setting aside the drinking glasses, inspecting them to make sure nothing was in them. "I don't _get_ that way. I can handle _anything._"

"So you're saying _none_ of this is leaving you even a _bit_ unsettled?" asked Monkey Fist, putting the salad bowl in the center.

"Well, it's creeping me out just a _bit,"_ admitted Shego. "But it isn't driving me nuts the same way it drove Senior nuts, and I'm not _going_ that way if I can help it. It takes a _lot_ to break me, and I don't think this will."

"If you say so," said Dr. Gemini cautiously, placing the turkey and ham in the middle of the table beside the salad.

"So," said Motor Ed, clearing his throat, "who would like to go over there and, like, tell the Senior guy it's seriously time for lunch?"

"Drakken and I will," spoke up Monkey Fist.

"_No!" _said Drakken quickly. He then said, "Well, I mean, ah—I'm not up to it right now, so you go. It's fine, really."

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow. "All right," he said slowly before marching out the dining room doors.

"What _did_ happen that's causing Drakken to act like this, anyway?" wondered Dr. Gemini out loud.

"It's none of your concern!" snapped Drakken. "So back off!"

"I'm just _asking,"_ said Dr. Gemini, raising his hands defensively.

"Yeah, so _don't_ ask," snapped Shego.

Drakken smiled. "Thank you, Shego."

"Don't mention it," muttered Shego. "And really—_don't."_

At that moment, Monkey Fist came running back in bursting through the doors, his eyes wide, his face pale. "Everyone," he said. "It's Senior. He's...he's..."

"Dead?" asked Motor Ed.

Monkey Fist nodded. "Yes," he said. "He's dead...with a knife in his back..."

"Look! The Indians!" gasped Camille.

That was when everyone noticed there were only seven left.


	10. Realizations

9

**Realizations**

Once Senior had been laid down to rest, everyone gathered in the living room to discuss the events around them.

"Everyone," said Monkey Fist grimly, "I think you all know why we are gathered here. We are gathered to look upon the past three murders, to observe them, and ask the following questions: who and why."

"Why?" said Killigan. "Well, I should think it is a tad bit obvious. This retribution fellow is doing just what his name suggests—unleashing retribution unto each and every one of us using that childish yet gruesome nursery rhyme."

"Yes, but do our deeds justify _murder?"_ questioned Dr. Gemini. "I should think that is a tad bit extreme."

"You are right," said Monkey Fist, nodding. "It _is_ extreme. But this _is_ Global Justice we are talking about here. Who's to say they would be above this?"

"So," said Shego slowly, "Global Justice actually wants us _dead?_ They'd actually send in someone to _kill_ us using some dumb nursery rhyme?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I am _not_ buying that."

"Believe it or not, we can't hide from reality much longer," said Dr. Gemini. "Already, three people have died. Already, three Indian figurines have gone with them. Who's to say Global Justice will not cover it up and claim we all died in some freak accident?"

"But who _is_ the agent, anyway?" asked Camille. "We looked all over and found no one."

"But did we look hard enough?" questioned Dr. Gemini. "Or did we search _too_ hard? Were we so blind as not to see it before our very eyes?"

"You mean..." said Camille slowly.

"You know _exactly _what I mean," said Dr. Gemini darkly. _"The agent is one of us."_

The suggestion was too shocking for anyone to speak. It couldn't be...it just could not _be..._

"Yes, you all heard _exactly_ what I said," said Dr. Gemini. "One of us is not really a villain. One of us is a wolf in sheep's clothing. One of us..._is the agent."_

* * *

The rain came pouring down and pouring hard as the day went on and the villains retired to their rooms to discuss the strange events around them.

"You don't _actually_ believe Dr. G, do you?" asked Shego as she sat on her bed and brushed her hair.

"I don't know," muttered Drakken, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "Maybe some of it. Maybe the agent really _is_ one of us." He sat up and turned towards Shego. "You don't think it's _me,_ do you?"

"You? Nah, of course not," said Shego, shaking her head. "You're not smart enough."

"You think I'm _stupid_ just because of what that _mirror _revealed to you?" snapped Drakken.

"No, no, I've always—never mind," sighed Shego, resolving from now on to try to keep Drakken's traumatizing experience in mind.

"You've always _what?"_ asked Drakken curiously.

"Oh, I've just...underestimated you, that's all," said Shego carefully. "I never really _thought_ you were capable of taking over the world, so who am I to say you're capable of being a double agent?"

"So...you _don't_ think it's me," said Drakken slowly.

"Basically, yeah," said Shego uneasily.

"Oh," said Drakken. Then, "Okay, good! Because I don't think it's you, either!"

"And how come?" asked Shego.

"Because you have all these _smarts _that are too mundane for the likes of superhero-ism, or whatever you call it," said Drakken. "So why would you want to go out of your way to go back to the dark side, or light side, or whatever?"

"Ya know," said Shego slowly, "I like what you're saying, doc!"

"Good," sighed Drakken. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

He began to get up off the bed and stand up at around the same time Shego said, "Dr. D, that's the _third_ time you've gone for a shower. Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"I'm _fine,_ Shego, really," said Drakken with a wave of his hand, though he said this in a voice that said he was _not_ fine.

As Drakken walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Shego decided to use this time to think. Why didn't she suspect Drakken? Was it really because she thought he wasn't smart enough to be a double agent? Or was it something else...?

Shego rolled her eyes. Oh sure, she had warmed up to Drakken just a bit, ever since they got their award, but that didn't mean she _liked_ him.

Or even...

"Nah," sighed Shego, lying down on her bed. She already had enough on her mind right now. She did _not_ need this to further complicate things.

* * *

"So, what shall we do about this mirror?" asked Monkey Fist as he and Killigan stopped together in Killigan's room just to have tea between the two of them. "It certainly is a menace and if it falls into the wrong hands, it could be used to bring us _all_ down. You saw how it nearly destroyed Drakken."

"Ay," nodded Killigan, taking a sip. "Poor lad. My heart really went out for that fellow. But what can we do? Cover it up?"

"It wouldn't stop the agent from coming along and uncovering it, now would it?" said Monkey Fist as he took a sip. "This tea is good, though not as good as the monkey ninjas make it."

"Now wait a second here," said Killigan self-defensively. "Are you comparing _my_ cooking to a _monkey's? _Are you saying a _monkey_ is a better cook than _I_, Duff Killigan, world's deadliest _golfer?!?_"

"A very _smart_ monkey," Monkey Fist was quick to add. "Don't be so touchy, Killigan."

Killigan relaxed. "Sorry," he sighed. "I guess...this is just beginning to get to me, you know? If someone like _Drakken_ can be broken down by that mirror, then who's to say the rest of us can't? After all, it could break even the strongest person in this group."

Monkey Fist looked at Killigan oddly. "Yes," he said. "I think it could be _very_ damaging indeed."

* * *

"Go fish."

Dr. Gemini, Camille, and Motor Ed had all gathered into Camille's room to play the relaxing game of Go Fish. And being the villains they were, they were not playing by the rules.

"Do you have any hearts?" asked Dr. Gemini.

Camille shuffled through her deck of cards. Ignoring the bright, flashy hearts in her hand, she announced, "Nope! Go fish!"

"Aw, c'mon, dude, give us a _break _here!" cried Motor Ed. "I mean seriously, we haven't caught _one_ card, not _one!_ Seriously!"

"You know," said Dr. Gemini slowly, "I think this is sort of like our situation with the agent. We are playing a game of Go Fish and one of us is not playing by the rules."

"Like, _hello?"_ said a ticked-off Camille. "I'm just _playing_. No need to get all nasty."

"I know," sighed Dr. Gemini. "I'm just saying that one of us is some no-good, dirty rotten double-crosser sent in by Betty just so she can prove she's so much _better _than me!"

His voice grew whiny, like a five-year-old child. "Well go ahead, Betty! You can think what you want, but _I_ was first, even if it was by six minutes! I'm the oldest! I'm better than you! _And_ I got a better _name_ than you! You may share the name of a TV show, but notice that the word _ugly _is in front of it! That was no coincedence, Betty!"

"Uh, dude?" said Motor Ed, concerned. "Seriously? The game?"

"What? Oh, yes," said Dr. Gemini, clearing his throat. "Let us continue."

And so the three went back to their little game while the double agent cooked up all sorts of mind games to play with the other villains in their head...


	11. Tension

10

**Tension**

By dinnertime, the atmosphere only grew tenser with suspicion. Everyone was reluctant to take a bite out of their dinner, fearing that that particular bite would be their very last.

"What?" asked Killigan, looking offended as he was the one who cooked dinner. "You don't like my cooking?"

"No, Killigan, we just don't like _you,"_ informed Dr. Gemini. "You could be trying to poison us, after all."

Killigan blinked. "You think I _poisoned_ it," he said. Then, "Let me show you a thing or two!"

He then began to march around the table and stole each piece of stake from everyone's plate, taking a bite out of it and thrusting it back on the plates, rendering him very unpopular.

After he had gone through everyone, he said, "There! You happy?!? Now _eat!"_

Shego wrinkled up her nose and picked at her steak, which now had one bite into it. She looked up and felt nauseated by what she saw: Motor Ed taking a bite out of the steak...starting from where Killigan had bitten into it.

"Mmm," said Motor Ed with his mouth full. "This is delicious dude, seriously. Yo, cuz, why aren't you having any?"

"I'm not hungry," muttered Drakken, moving his steak around the plate.

"That makes two of us," muttered Camille.

Shego rolled her eyes. These guys were almost as bad as her brothers at the dinner table. She still remembered how offended Mego would get if anyone dared to say the steak was overcooked or undercooked; he would then throw the steak onto the floor and demand that either everyone eat it off the floor, or they got no supper at all. Hego, being the disgusting pig he was, was more than happy to eat off the floor. While the two had their silly little dispute, Shego would sneak out with the twins to get some Go City Fried Chicken...

"You going to eat that?"

"Huh?" said Shego, looking up in the direction of Motor Ed. "No."

"More for me then!" said Motor Ed cheerfully, whipping Shego's plate away from her and digging into the steak.

Shego was too stunned at herself to tell off Motor Ed for being so rude—then again, she reasoned, he _was_ a villain who wanted to cause mass destruction, and people who want to cause mass destruction aren't very polite at all. She just couldn't understand how or why that memory came out of nowhere. Why was she thinking of her brothers _now, _at a time like _this?_

* * *

It was as though the rainstorm outside just would not _end._ Thunder boomed. Lightning crashed. Rain came pouring down violently and heavily.

No one was able to sleep that night, or at the very least, not well. Shego was lying in her bed, up with her thoughts about her brothers. She was, all of a sudden, _flooded_ with memories. She could remember _everything._ All the things she had tried to suppress came back to the surface. She saw herself fighting Aviarius...having a pillow fight with the twins...getting into a heated debate with Mego over whether green peppers or mushrooms made better pizza toppings...

"AAAAHHH!"

Shego sprang up in bed and saw Drakken, who had once been sleeping, now wide awake and scared, beads of sweat pouring down his face. She got up and walked over to him. She gently placed one hand on his face and said, "Dr. D—"

Drakken shoved Shego's hand off of him and nearly screamed, "Don't touch me!"

Shego winced and slowly backed off.

Drakken fell back onto the pillow. He curled up into a ball, shaking and whimpering.

It wasn't a pretty sight, so Shego went back to her bed, her mind still racing at the speed of light.

* * *

Monkey Fist sat up in bed, on guard, ready to strike if anyone dared come through that door. They were out to get him. They were _all_ out to get him. And he knew it. Oh, he _knew it._ He wasn't sure which one in particular wanted him the most, but when he found out, he would make them pay. Oh would he _ever_ make them pay...

* * *

Camille sat up in bed, giving herself a manicure even when her nails were short to the stub. It felt lonely, being here without anyone to talk to. She wished she was Shego; Shego had _someone_ to be with, someone to listen to all her worries and fears...someone to _love_ her...

_CRASH!_

Camille shrieked and fell out of bed. Thinking she heard a noise in the hall, she became the colour of the floor. Her heart pounding in her chest, she slowly returned to human form and stood up, shaking.

Why?

That was the only question running through her mind.

Why?

Why do this? Why go to all this trouble?

_Why?_

Camille marched up to the window and thrust the curtains wide open. Hers was the only room with a window in it. She had a full view of the world outside her, the world that tormented her, told her she would never be good enough, for _anything._

_Why?_

Trembling with fear and with anger, Camille shrieked to the heavens, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US? WHAT DO YOU _WANT_ FROM US?!?"

_Why?_


	12. Chopped

11

**Chopped**

It was that sound...

It was a sound that enticed an unlucky villain...

A sound that woke everyone else up...

That sound...

* * *

"Dr. D?" muttered Shego as she woke up the next morning. "Do you hear that?"

"Mmph?" muttered Drakken, waking up. "Sounds like a sort of...buzzing. Maybe it's an army of bees. Oh well." His head collapsed on the pillow.

Shego got out of bed and said, "Dr. D, we seriously can't just go back to sleep; we have to go see what it is. We might actually catch the agent in the act this time!"

"Okay, okay," muttered Drakken, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. "No need to get all grouchy."

* * *

"Killigan," said Monkey Fist sharply, rapping on the door. "Killigan!"

Duff Killigan opened his door and said sleepily, "Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"I heard a strange noise this morning," he said.

"It didn't sound anything like a buzz with a yell, did it?" said the voice of Camille behind him.

"Yes, it did, actually," said Monkey Fist slowly, turning around. "How did you know?"

"Cause I heard it too, _duh,"_ snapped Camille.

"It woke us _all_ up," said Dr. Gemini, stepping out of his room at the same time Drakken and Shego did. "It was loud enough to wake the dead! Right, too soon, sorry," he muttered after everyone stabbed him with their glares.

"Motor Ed must be deaf if he's still sleeping after that racket," remarked Killigan.

"Or maybe he heard it, too, and just put in earplugs and fell back asleep," suggested Shego.

"I'll go check," volunteered Dr. Gemini. He knocked on Motor Ed's door and called out, "Motor Ed? Are you asleep?"

No answer.

"Motor Ed?" repeated Dr. Gemini a bit more loudly. "It's time to wake up. Motor Ed? Motor Ed?"

Still no answer.

"Strange," he muttered. "I'll go in and check."

Dr. Gemini went in and came out a minute later, looking rather pale. "He's missing," he said. "But there is this note I found on the pillow."

It was a note with cut-out letters that had only one, simple message: _Look in box 666_

"Box 666?" said Monkey Fist, frowning. "Now where on earth would we find that?"

"Maybe in that storage room with the freaky mirror?" suggested Shego. "There _were_ a lot of boxes in there."

"Would the rest of you mind going on without me?" asked Drakken. "I'd rather not go in there again."

"We'll avoid the mirror, Dr. D," said Shego quickly. "We'll make sure you don't even go _near_ it."

"Please," said Drakken, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away. "Just...leave me. If the agent _is_ one of us, then as long as you guys go and I stay alone, I'll be safe, really. I'll just wait in my room until you come to get me, Shego."

"Are you sure?" asked Shego, concerned. That mirror seemed to have affected Drakken more seriously than she had thought.

"Yes," said Drakken quietly. "I am sure."

* * *

"Now where on earth is that wretched box?" demanded Monkey Fist as he and the other villains began to search through each box one by one. "And where _is_ Motor Ed?"

"Wait, you don't think those two are somehow _connected,_ do you?" asked Shego, whose powers were _still_ not working, and could only pry each box open with her fingers.

"Hopefully not," said Dr. Gemini, tossing an empty box aside. "I should imagine it would lead to a _very_ gruesome discovery."

"Dang it!" growled Killigan, kicking a pile of boxes. "Where could box 666 be—aah!" he said, dodging the falling boxes. They were only two boxes; even so, they were very significant boxes. One box had 999, the other had 666. It was to their dismay that the numbers 6 and 9 looked identical upside down.

"Oh great," sighed Shego. "Just when we thought this was going to be _easy._ I guess there's nothing to do but search them both. Monkey Fist, you look through that one," she pointed to the box that was closer to Monkey Fist, "and I'll look through this one."

"Okay," said Monkey Fist slowly. "Here it goes..." He took a deep breath and slowly opened up the box, bracing himself for something gruesome and awful...

...and let out a sigh of relief when he only saw bubble wrap.

"Oh, thank God," sighed Monkey Fist, laughing a bit. "And here I was, thinking we'd find something gruesome! What's in your box, Shego?"

But when he turned to look up, Shego's face had gone pale (well, a paler shade of green, anyway) and her eyes widened. She took a few steps backward, shaking.

"Shego?" said Dr. Gemini curiously. "What is it girl?"

Shego could only point at the box she had just opened and cover her mouth. Dr. Gemini, Monkey Fist, and Killigan each took a look inside to see just what had Shego white as a sheet.

It was Motor Ed, lying next to a bloody chainsaw and blood-stained Indian boy.

Or at the very least, what was _left_ of Motor Ed.


	13. Madness

12

**Madness**

"So...Eddie's really _dead?" _asked a disbelieving Drakken five minutes later once the remaining villains gathered in his room to deliver the awful news.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," nodded Dr. Gemini. "From the looks of it, he was 'chopped up' by the chainsaw. Although technically speaking, it's not _chopped_ up so much as it is _torn_ up, but still."

"It's enough to at least fit this killer's childish little rhyme nonetheless," said Monkey Fist. "I have to give this person credit, though; I felt like _I _was about to go off the edge myself searching for that box."

"Yeah, I thought we'd _never_ find it," said Camille, looking up from filing her nails.

"Ay, and of all people, it had to be Shego to open the box," sighed Killigan. "I should imagine it's a wee bit traumatic for her, isn't it Shego?"

But the gap was not filled with a response; it was filled with _giggles._

"Shego?" asked Killigan, concerned.

Cackling hysterically, Shego managed to say, "So where are the bees? C'mon, don't be shy! Tell me where they are! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Shego?" asked Drakken, concerned as he stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" said Shego, smiling and grabbing Drakken by the shoulders. "Not _okay;_ I feel _great! _A-ha-ha-ha!"

The other villains could only stand there and shake their heads in disbelief. Here was Shego, the strongest villain out of all of them, the last one whom _anyone_ would expect to go insane, laughing over the gruesome death of one of their own.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," gasped Shego. "You're all thinking, she's nuts! Ha-ha-ha-ha! But no, no, no, no! I'm _not_! I have it _all_ figured out! You see—we're being killed according to that rhyme, you see? Junior choked his little self, Adrena Lynn overslept herself, Senior stayed there, and now, here we have Motor Ed—_chopped up! Ah-ha-ha-ha!_ So now I'm asking: where are the _bees?_ Who's going to get _stung?_ Isn't that _funny?"_

Shego stood there and continued to laugh like a mad woman before Drakken said, "Ah, Shego...Shego, I know you'll take this out on me later, but I have to do this..."

Not sure of what else to do, Drakken gave Shego a quick slap across the face.

Shego blinked and said, "Okay...so what do we do now?"

"I'm safe?" said Drakken weakly. "I'm not going to be fried up into oblivion?" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Fried eggs would be good," said Shego slowly. "Maybe some bacon, too, if we have any."

* * *

"Don't you just _love_ making breakfast?" sighed Killigan dreamily as he, Shego, and Drakken prepared breakfast in the kitchen.

"I guess so," shrugged Drakken. "I don't really see the big deal about it. Then again, I'm not exactly an expert cook, so...yeah."

He sizzled the bacon over the frying pan. The smell of it brought him back to his childhood...this was what he had eaten with his mother and father that morning his father had died...

Drakken blinked and looked into the pan. It was very shiny. So shiny, in fact, he could see his own reflection...of him lying there like a weak, pathetic human being unable to get up and walk away from a mirror...

"Drakken?"

"Huh?" said Drakken, looking up.

"Your bacon's burning," said Killigan.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Drakken quickly.

"How you doing, Shego?" asked Killigan.

"I'm...okay," said Shego slowly, her face burning with humiliation as she fried the eggs over at her oven. What had come over? It wasn't like her to get so hysterical. She had always kept her cool, no matter what the situation was, whether it was facing down Kim Possible, or battling Aviarius, or fighting with Mego for the last cookie...

"Now you're doing it, too," said Killigan's voice in Shego's ear.

"Sorry," said Shego quickly.

Killigan sighed. Was no one in this kitchen competent of doing their job? He was beginning to wish he could go out and relax by having a nice round of golf.

* * *

"Now why _did_ Shego do that, I wonder?" said Monkey Fist as he, Camille, and Dr. Gemini waited in the dining room for their breakfast. "It's not like her to act like this at all."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" spoke up Dr. Gemini. "The shock of the entire situation is finally beginning to get to her. It's making her do things."

"She does have a point, though," said Camille. "The murders _are_ following this rhyme, so I have to wonder: Who's going to get stung by a bee, and how? There are no bees around here, you know."

Little did she know she would very soon get her answer...


	14. Stung

13

**Stung**

It was after breakfast that the villains gathered in the living room, sitting together in a row like a pair of ducks waiting for their heads to be chopped off for Christmas dinner.

"So," said Monkey Fist. "Shocking discovery this morning."

"Yeah, because discovering a chopped up body is _not_ shocking," snapped Shego.

"Sheesh, what's got _you_ all up in a knot?" asked Killigan.

"_Nothing," _said Shego through her teeth. "Just stop bothering me, Hego!"

Shego realized everyone was staring at her. "Killigan," she quickly said. "Stop bothering me, _Killigan."_

Monkey Fist eyed Shego curiously. Her Freudian slip of the tongue revealed a lot to him. It revealed just what he needed to know...

* * *

"One last search over couldn't hurt _too_ much, now could it?" asked Dr. Gemini after about ten minutes of silence.

"Perhaps," admitted Monkey Fist. "We may have missed something."

Dr. Gemini stood up. "I'll go," he said. "As long as the rest of you all stay here, I should be safe by myself."

He began to walk out of the living room and down the corridor. As he did, Monkey Fist remarked, "I'm impressed at how Gemini is holding it all together. I'm ready to go mad myself."

"I believe we all are, my friend," sighed Killigan.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" asked Drakken. "Should we warn him about...the mirror?"

"I'm sure he already knows," said Shego dully, the life having been sucked out of her.

The only sound that could be heard then was the infernal clock: _Tick-tock...tick-tock...tick-tock..._it was almost sleep-inducing.

The clock's endless ticking was abruptly interrupted by an eerie wailing noise. It took the villains about five seconds to comprehend it was some sort of alarm that had been set off.

"Good lord, where's _that_ coming from?!?" exclaimed Monkey Fist, leaping up in his chair.

"I think it's coming from the storage room!" yelled Camille over the noise.

"What?" asked Killigan.

Camille gestured for everyone to follow her, and so they did. They all got up off their feet and followed her down the hall and to the storage room door. Camille yanked at the handle, trying in vain to get the door open, but it remained shut. She shouted various curse words that could barely be heard over the loud siren, yet dirty enough to be censored on children's television.

"Step aside, girlie!" announced Killigan, pushing Camille off to the side. He gave the door a swift kick, which, lo and behold, caused it to open. The storage room was bathed in blinking red lights circling the room. There was a body lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

Bunched together, the five villains stepped forward, with a feeling of dread in their hearts as to whom the figure was...and sure enough, they were right—it was Dr. Gemini, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, a needle sticking out of his neck.

Killigan gestured for Shego to turn off the alarm in a corner of the storage room while he stepped forward to examine the body.

"My God, _Gemini,"_ Monkey Fist hoarsely whispered.

Drakken was less focused on Dr. Gemini's body and more focused on the mirror that stood only a few feet away from Gemini, causing him to grimace and bury his face in Camille's shoulder. Had she not been so shocked by the sight of Gemini's body, she would've withdrawn in disgust.

"HE'S DEAD!" screamed Killigan just as Shego managed to switch the alarm off. "HE DIED FROM—oh," he said when he realized there was no longer any need to shout. "It was a poisoned dart, straight through the neck."

"But how could he have been murdered?!?" burst out Monkey Fist. "We were all in the living room together while he was out!"

"I think I know how," said Shego darkly. "When I went to turn the alarm off, I noticed a long cable that looked like it had just _snapped. _I couldn't see it _too_ well from where I was, but it looked an awful lot like some sort of overly-complicated booby trap that Drakken and I used all the time, yet never _worked._" Her eyes shifted over to Dr. Gemini. "But I guess that this time, it _did."_

"So...so we're _never_ safe," said Monkey Fist shakily. "Even when we're alone..."

"We're _never _safe," echoed Drakken, slowly lifting his face up, revealing a shocked, panicked expression of fear.

"Look what's right beside him!" cried Camille, pointing to the broken Indian figure lying next to Dr. Gemini's body.


	15. Descending

14

**Descending**

"So," said Monkey Fist, pacing around the living room, the remaining four villains each taking up a chair, "it's come down to this: Five down, five to go. The double agent may have succeeded in eliminating half of us, but they have _not_ truly succeeded _yet._ Their plan will only be accomplished until we are all dead. And we are going to make sure that does _not_ happen."

"How?" asked Drakken. "It isn't safe to even be _alone."_

"Ah," said Monkey Fist, raising a finger, "but is it dangerous for us all to remain in one group right here in the living room until help arrives?"

"What about food?" asked Killigan.

"Food doesn't matter," said Monkey Fist calmly. "Some people go _weeks_ without eating before enduring any serious physical effects."

"Or what about...ah...bathroom breaks?" said Drakken in a small voice.

"Simple," said Monkey Fist. "We will all go to the bathroom together and turn our backs while the person going does his or her duty."

"Yeah, you know what?" said Shego, raising an eyebrow. "Uh-uh!"

"What else _can_ we do?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Sit here, I guess?" suggested Camille.

And so they sat—they sat and sat and _sat_ before Killigan finally said, "It should be about dinnertime. Let's all go to the kitchen."

* * *

"Bacon _again,"_ sighed Monkey Fist, dully frying the slaughtered pig.

"I can't wait till I get to eat caviar again," grumbled Camille, chopping up the vegetables along with Shego. "Then my daddy will make sure whoever's behind all this will _pay."_

"Shut up, princess," snapped Shego, sinking the knife into each slice.

Camille looked up. Her eyes narrowed. _"What _did you say to me?" she asked angrily.

"I said _shut up!" _cried Shego, slamming the knife down on the cutting table. Her angry green eyes met Camille's angry blue ones. "The world does _not _revolve around you, so until you learn to accept that, just keep your trap _shut!"_

Shego then calmly went back to chopping up the vegetables, ignoring the astonished looks from the other villains.

* * *

"You don't want me to show you it's not poisoned again, do you?" asked Killigan at dinner.

"No, I think we all get the message," said Monkey Fist dully, picking at his bacon.

Camille was tempted to make a comment about how much she missed caviar, but kept her mouth shut, out of fear of evoking Shego's wrath.

Drakken and Shego sat together at the very end of the table, away from the three other villains. Drakken was saying, "I'm amazed at how you were able to stand up to her like that."

"It's nothing, doc," said Shego passively, picking at the green lettuce. "I just got tired of listening to her whine about everything, that's all."

"You don't think _I_ whine over everything, do you?" asked Drakken worriedly.

"Well," said Shego, turning to look Drakken in the eye. "I once _did,_ but after spending three days with Camille, you're not so bad in comparison."

Her hand made its way over to his.

"You think we'll ever get out of here?" asked Drakken.

"Doc, we've been through _worse_ than this," reminded Shego. "I can't think of any examples at the moment, but we survived, didn't we? And we'll survive this, too. Just wait and see."

"When we get back," said Drakken nervously, "can we do something I've always wanted to do?"

"What's that?" asked Shego suspiciously.

"This," said Drakken. He leaned in and surprised Shego with a kiss. It was only a short one, a mere peck on the lips and nothing more, but it was long enough to leave a stunned expression on her face when they separated.

* * *

"I say," remarked Monkey Fist after dinner when washing dishes, "did you notice the way Drakken and Shego were behaving at dinner?"

"Ay," said Killigan, grinning. "True love finds itself in the midst of murder—isn't it romantic?"

"My, Killigan, I never knew you to be quite the romantic," remarked Monkey Fist.

"That's what happens when your mother forces you to read those romance novels of hers every night," replied Killigan. "And it was all because of the one incident, too!"

"What was the incident?" asked Monkey Fist. The look on Killigan's face told Monkey Fist he did not want to know the answer to that question.

The villains gathered in the living room, where they agreed to spend the night together. They sat together, yet sat apart. Drakken and Shego were sitting far across from each other, avoiding eye contact. Killigan and Monkey Fist sat in between, Monkey Fist sitting in between Shego and Camille to keep them apart.

"When _will_ someone come for us, do you think?" asked Killigan.

"Someone's _bound_ to notice we're missing after a week," said Camille.

"Would the disappearance of a few inconveniences to society make much of a difference to _anyone?"_ asked Monkey Fist.

No one could answer that.

* * *

**A/N: Out of curiousity, I would not mind if someone did any fanart based on my story at all if the creative urge struck them, as long as they a) gave me credit and b) linked back to the original story.**


	16. Chancery

15

**Chancery**

"It's almost time for bed," remarked Monkey Fist after everyone sat for what felt like two hours. "I suggest we all spend the night in here."

"Using _what_ for a bed?" asked Shego.

"Oh, the couches, the chairs, possibly the floor if there is no more room," said Monkey Fist.

Camille was about to complain, but felt Shego's glare bore into her neck. She couldn't _wait_ to be rescued. Even if she had to stay here for _days,_ she did not care; she'd just keep in mind what would come at the end.

"Who's up for a bedtime story?" said Killigan lamely. "I remember reading a story a long time ago about these two men who came to town from the Supreme Court. They administered absolute justice because _they didn't come from this world at all."_

Shego burst out laughing. "You think heavenly soldiers are behind this?" she giggled. "I'm sorry, but _no,_ just _no."_

"Shego," said Monkey Fist gently, placing one hand on Shego's shoulder to calm her down.

Killigan sighed and said, "How about 'Mary had a little lamb'?"

"Not right now, thanks," said Drakken nervously, swinging his feet back and forth against the couch.

Above them, the lights flickered.

"Stay calm," said Monkey Fist sharply before anyone had a chance to react. "Just stay calm and stay together and we will all be okay."

"So," spoke up Camille, hoping to take her mind off the lights, "what do you think Chancery means?"

"Chancery means 'Chancery court' of England," said Monkey Fist, sounding like his former archaeological self as he spoke. "Unlike most courts of law based on forms of action, Chancery judges cases based on equity or fairness rather than—"

"Stop, just stop," muttered Shego, not wanting to listen to a windbag lecture all right.

Again, the lights flickered. "Oh good," grumbled Shego. "Just what we need."

"Even if the lights go out, we won't be in _total_ darkness," said Monkey Fist assuredly. "There's this candle on the table over here."

"We need _matches,_ doy," snapped Shego.

"Someone's in a touchy mood," muttered Killigan.

Shego glared at Killigan, wishing badly to be able to light up her hands. "Yeah, _you,_ shut up."

Camille spoke up: "We could just sit here all together until the sun comes up. Then we'd be super safe."

"Super safe?" said Shego dryly. "How juvenile can you get?"

Camille gritted her teeth.

Drakken decided to bite his tongue. Clearly, the events of the past few days were beginning to get to Shego. He did, however, decide to say one thing: "So when do you think we'll be rescued?"

"It could take anywhere from a day to a week," replied Monkey Fist. "But as long as we all stay together in this room and not leave, we should be perfectly safe."

_CRASH!_

Everyone nearly jumped in their seats. The lights continued to flicker. Drakken and Shego were beginning to wish they were sitting next to each other to have someone to hold on to.

And that was when everything went black.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Get your hands off me!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Oh dear, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die!"

The sound of people getting up and running around the living room in a panic...and then the sound of something starting up...a shriek of pain...and then there was light.

* * *

"Drakken?" Shego whispered, horrified at the burnt body lying on the floor right beneath a slowly-fading laser beam. "Dr. D?"

She bent down and wiped a strand of black hair behind Drakken's ear. She tried to look for _any_ sign of life in those eyes, but found none.

"No," she whispered, not believing it. "NO!" She shook his shoulders and cried, "Dr. D, _get up!_ This isn't funny anymore! You've had your fun, now _get up!"_

Shego felt herself being dragged off by Killigan and Camille. She screamed, "NO! LET ME GO! DR. D!"

Monkey Fist stayed behind. He bent down by Drakken's body and said softly, "Sorry, Drakken. I guess I was wrong: We're never safe, not even when we're together." He frowned and noticed something: Another Indian boy smashed under his foot.


	17. Torture

16

**Torture**

Shego lay in bed staring at the ceiling, feeling cold and numb. She never thought she'd be feeling like this over the death of, of all people, Dr. Drakken. He was just her boss...or so she thought. How could she have known she would feel so much _more _for him?

"Well Monkey Fist, there goes another 'brilliant' plan of yours," muttered Shego, rolling under the covers. Having declared staying together futile, Monkey Fist had announced it would be best if everyone just stayed in their rooms. "Let's hope _this_ one doesn't end badly, too."

She pulled the blankets even further up over her head, being suddenly reminded of the nights from when she was a little girl when she had nightmares of monsters and dragons coming for her. She would run straight to Hego's room and crawl into bed with him. Instead of pushing her out, he would just cradle her in his arms until she fell asleep. Hego had been a good big brother...how could she push him away like that?

"_Shego..."_

"Wha--?" asked Shego, sitting up in bed.

"_Shego..."_

A voice...echoing...

"_Shego..."_

"Dr. D?" asked Shego, frowning. She got out of bed and said, "Okay, whoever's playing this _stupid_ joke, ha-ha. You've had your fun, all right?"

"_Shego..."_

A smile slowly made its way across Shego's face as she realized she was indeed hearing Drakken's voice. He wasn't dead. He had faked his death and was now calling for Shego's help so that they could team up together and catch the agent dead in their tracks.

"All right, Dr. D," sighed Shego over the next ghostly call of _Shego..._ "I'm coming, but this had _better_ be good."

* * *

"_Shego,"_ Monkey Fist moaned into the loudspeaker connected to Shego's room. He turned it off and stifled a chuckle as he stood in the storage room. If the footsteps were any indication, his plan was near succession. Shego was the killer. There was no denying it. She was smarter than all of them; why should she waste her talent on crime?

She couldn't be of any use to GJ if she were completely broken, now could she?

He ran in the shadows of the boxes and waited for Shego in the dark. The door slowly opened and in walked Shego, wearing a long, black nightgown. Perhaps it was just the light from the mirror, but she looked paler than usual and there seemed to be deep circles around her eyes. She was calling out, "Dr. D? Hello?"

She stopped when she saw the mirror. Monkey Fist grinned and thought, _Perfect! Now's the time..._

* * *

Shego slowly stepped forward, almost in a trance, towards the mirror. There was something so hypnotizing about it...something that made you want to look..._closer..._

She stopped when she was about two feet in front of it. Suddenly, she remembered what Drakken's experience had been just a day ago (or was it two days ago?). Shivering at the thought of what he must have felt, she took a step back—and nearly bumped into Monkey Fist.

"Pretty, isn't it," spoke Monkey Fist, who now looked more insane than ever. Only...he didn't _look_ insane. He looked perfectly calm.

That was what made him look insane.

"Who'd have ever thought such a beautiful mirror could be capable of inflicting such torture onto whoever gazes into it?" spoke Monkey Fist.

Realization sinking in, Shego said, "You were the one who called me here, aren't you."

"That would be me, my dear," said Monkey Fist, smiling and using one hand to play with her hair. Shego yanked his hand away from her and growled, "Keep your paws off me you filthy monkey."

"Feisty, aren't we?" laughed Monkey Fist. "That can be arranged."

"What did you want from me?" asked Shego, keeping a calm demeanour but wishing she had her powers back.

"Oh, nothing," said Monkey Fist innocently. "I just wanted to observe the mirror, that's all." He took another look at her. "You're very attractive, you know. But don't take my word for it."

Shego could see out of the corner of her eye that Monkey Fist had the handcuffs behind his back. "Let's let the mirror be the judge of that, hmm?"

Thinking her martial arts skills could still come in handy, Shego began to do a karate chop, but missed. She felt surprisingly _weak_ all of a sudden. Thinking this was not over yet, she tried to do a ninja-kick, but Monkey Fist was too quick for her; he grabbed her by the wrists...or at least, _tried_ to. He only managed to get her sleeves before Shego pulled away from him, her sleeves tearing off. She tried to run away, but Monkey Fist, determined not to give up without a fight, grabbed her by the wrists.

"Let go of me," growled Shego, feeling weaker with each passing second. What was wrong with her? Had her martial arts skills somehow been neutralized, too? "I _mean_ it."

Monkey Fist let go of her—but only for a brief second to shove her hands through the handcuffs. He shoved her down on the floor, held her head up, and peeled her eyes open with his hands as the mirror began to start up.

"No," growled Shego, trying to fight him off. "Get me _out_ of here."

"Not yet, my dear," said Monkey Fist tauntingly. "Not yet."

By now, an image plastered itself across the mirror. There was the team, arguing, as usual. Only this time, it was about Shego. "Shego, you can't do this!" cried Hego.

"Can and am," replied Shego in the mirror callously, swinging her bag over her shoulders.

"Shego, we're a _team!"_ cried Hego. "And there's no 'i' in team!"

"Good for you, you finally learned how to spell," said the younger Shego snidely.

"Please stop," muttered the present Shego. "Please just stop..."

"Is this about the mousse incident?" asked Mego. "Cause if it is, I'll go easy next time."

"No Mego, it's not about your _stupid_ mousse," snapped the young Shego.

"Look, we're sorry we burned out your DVD player," apologized one of the twins.

"Yeah, we'll use all our money to get a new one," piped up the other twin.

"This isn't about the DVD player either," said young Shego impatiently, grabbing a snack to pack in her bag.

"Then tell us what's wrong!" burst out Hego. "We'll fix it!"

"The problem is _you,"_ snapped young Shego, spinning around to face her brother. "It's _you _and your _stupid team._ I've had it with your lame-o life; _I'm_ off to live the life I was born to lead—that of a villain!"

"Shego, don't go!" cried Hego. "Shego! Shego!"

The image faded away. Monkey Fist was now merciful enough to let go of Shego's eyelids. She sat there, shaking. She buried her face in her hands and slid to the floor. How could he _do_ that? How could he just invade her most private memories like that?

She heard him get up. She heard him say, "Hope that was a pleasant experience for you. Well, good night."

She heard his footsteps echo across the storage room before leaving.

And she heard herself cry.


	18. Herring

17

**Herring**

_Clunk._

Shego's eyelids fluttered open. She felt her face pressed against the cold, hard stone. She stretched and yawned and slowly sat up. She felt cold and numb. Why, she had fuzzy recollection of.

_Clunk._

Silently, Shego stood up. She stealthily walked across the storage room and to the door. She grasped the handle and slowly opened the door with a resounding _creeeeaaak._

It was dark. And silent.

Putting her ninja skills to use, Shego pressed herself against the wall and slid down. Like a cat, she crept in the dark, her eyes alert to her surroundings. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

So far, so good.

Shego felt around for a doorknob until at last, she felt something cold, hard, and round in her hand. She jiggled the knob, but it was locked. She stood up and pulled harder to make it open, but nothing was working.

"Shego?"

Shego let out a yelp and jumped. She relaxed when she saw Killigan. "Oh, it's only you," she sighed. "What are _you _doing out here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, lass," said Killigan. Then, "That's the door to Miss Camille's room, by the way."

"Oh good," grumbled Shego. "You don't think _she's_ next, do you?"

"And why exactly would I think _that?"_ asked Killigan, placing both hands on his hips.

"Doy, just as _guessing,"_ snapped Shego.

"If she is, so what?" shrugged Killigan. "It's not like you really _liked_ her or anything, right?"

"No, but one more death means one more victory for the agent," replied Shego. "We can_not_ let them get away with this."

"You're right," said Killigan thoughtfully, looking Shego square in the eye. "We _can't._"

Just then, the door to Monkey Fist's door opened. He walked over to the pair and said, "Killigan, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep and got the feeling something wasn't right, is all," said Killigan innocently.

Monkey Fist saw Shego and said with a curt nod, "Ah, good day to you, Miss Shego."

Shego turned away from Monkey Fist with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Killigan turned to Monkey Fist and said, "Wonder what _that_ was all about?"

"Oh, she's probably just a tad bit _touchy_ in the light of recent events," said Monkey Fist with a wave of his hand, smiling knowingly at Shego.

"We need to get inside, you guys," said Shego suddenly. "Camille is _not_ safe alone."

"Nobody ever is," said Monkey Fist, but he used his monkey-like strength to break down Camille's door. He stepped over the lumber lying on the floor and took a closer look at Camille's bed before realizing...

"There's no one in here," Shego realized, having come into the room along with Killigan.

"So where in heaven's sakes _is_ Camille?" Monkey Fist wondered out loud.

Shego knocked on the bathroom door. "Camille!" she shouted. "It's us, Camille! Camille!"

There was no answer.

"Ay, forget this," sighed Killigan, who banged both fists on the door, screaming, "OPEN UP! IT'S JUST US! OPEN UP!"

He got so caught up in the spirit of banging his fists upon the door, he pounded a bit _too_ hard and WHAM—made a hole right in the center of the door. It was wide enough for all three villains to see right through...and see the horrible sight on the other side...

"My God," whispered Monkey Fist. _"Camille."_

There, in the bathtub, was Camille's head smashed in...with shattered red remains lying on the floor, an Indian boy among them...

"What do we do _now?"_ said Shego.

"Now," said Monkey Fist, "we wait."


	19. Bear

18

**Bear**

"More bacon, Killigan?" said Monkey Fist uncomfortably at breakfast.

"Of course, Monkey Fist," nodded Killigan.

"And for you, Shego?" offered Monkey Fist.

Shego shook her head and stared down at the table. "Drakken's dead," she said dully. "Camille's dead. They're all dead. What's the use in eating if we're all just going to die?"

"Don't speak like that, lass," said Killigan assuredly, trying to hide the fact that he agreed with her in his voice. "Help will arrive eventually. We just have to stick together, and we'll be all right."

"We already _tried_ that, remember?" said Shego, still staring at the oak patterns in the table. "Look what happened to Drakken because of it."

"Drakken always _was _a bit of a fool," said Monkey Fist.

"_Hey,"_ snarled Shego, shooting up from her seat and grasping Monkey Fist's wrist so tightly, he gasped. "Where do _you_ get off talking about Dr. D like that? No one trash-talks him but _me._ Nod if you comprehend."

Monkey Fist nodded fervently, grateful when Shego, having gotten the answer she wanted, let go and sat back down. She said, "On second thought, Killigan, I guess I _will_ have some bacon after all."

* * *

"There," grunted Monkey Fist after screwing in the final bolt on the door to the storage room. _"Now_ we should all be safe."

"So what, we're just going to _stay_ here until we're all dead, or until someone comes and rescues us?" asked Shego.

"Yes," said Monkey Fist calmly. "Until someone comes and rescues us. We _will_ be rescued. No worries."

"What do we do until then?" asked Shego. "Just...stay here and wait?"

"We'd go mad if all we did was just _sit _here," said Killigan. "So why don't we make some friendly chat?"

"What to talk about?" pondered Monkey Fist.

"Why don't we just own up to what we have done already?" suggested Killigan. "If we're just going to die..."

"We are _not_ going to die," said Shego firmly.

"Ay, but what else is there to do to pass the time?" pointed out Killigan. "I guess I'll go first: I love golf. Absolutely _love it._ So why take it away from me? Why? Just because I nearly bashed in my caddy's head with my golf club, just because I broke off the nose of that wretched _clown_ on the mini-golf course, _just because _I 'accidentally' aimed my golf ball to hit the head of some wisecrack—that doesn't make me an irredeemable villain, now does it? Does it even mean my temper is so bad I can't even play _mini-golf_ with the others?"

Shego opened her mouth to answer, but Killigan foresaw a potential wisecrack and quickly said, "Those were rhetorical questions, Shego." He cleared his throat and said, "Anyway...you next, Monkey Boy?"

Monkey Fist said calmly, "I was not always the psychopath most people claim me to be, you see. I was just an archaeologist with a morbid fascination with monkeys, plain and simple. I lived monkeys, I _breathed_ monkeys. But I never once let it on to the public until," he clenched his fists, "until that _wretched_ Kim Possible e_xposed_ me. And so, I led the life of a villain. I still attest that if we get out of this alive, one way or another, I _will_ become the ultimate monkey master. And I _won't_ get myself turned into a statue this time."

"Yeah, good luck with that," muttered Shego.

"What was that, Shego?" said Monkey Fist. "Did you have something to say about your own past, hmm?"

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Forget I said anything."

"Now Shego, Killigan and I owned up to our villainy," said Monkey Fist. "I think it would only be fair for you to go next."

"And what if I refuse?" demanded Shego.

Monkey Fist then said the three words that caused Shego to freeze up: "Remember last night?"

Shego's eyes widened in horror at the memory of being forced to look upon the worst monster in the room: Herself. She burst out, "Alright, _fine!_ Enough already!" She sighed, "I used to be a superhero, 'kay? Then I quit. End of story."

"Ah, ah, ah," said Monkey Fist tauntingly. "I think there's a bit more to the story than _that._ Were your teammates close to you in anyway? Brothers, perhaps?"

Shego felt a hot, tense feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "They were my brothers. So what?"

"So," said Monkey Fist, clearly taking delight in using the information he had gathered last night to his advantage, _"why_ would you abandon your own brothers? Didn't you care for them? Didn't you love them?"

"I," said Shego slowly, "well—it's...complicated."

"How so?" asked Monkey Fist, placing both hands on his hips.

"It just _is,"_ snapped Shego.

"Is it really true you teamed up with Kim Possible not once, but _twice?"_ asked Monkey Fist. "I've heard various rumours pass around the villainous circle, none of them confirmed, but..."

Shego slammed Monkey Fist against the cement wall and cried out, _"YES! Okay?!? YES!_ Yes, I _did_ team up with Possible twice, and you know what? I _liked_ it. As soon as we get out of here, I'm _done_ with villainy. In fact, why don't I just go ahead and start a 'Super Villains Anonymous' group while I'm at it, huh?!?"

Monkey Fist's eyes widened at the sight behind Shego's back. "Shego," he said.

"Oh, don't start _again,"_ growled Shego. "Cause you know what? I am sick of having to play by the rules. Yeah, I thought that when I became a villain, I could ditch those _stupid_ superhero clichés and go my own way. But oh _boy_ was I wrong."

"Shego..."

"Even when you're a villain, you _still_ have all these rules. You have to set up the death trap this way, you have to make it impossibly easy to escape that way, blah, blah, blah."

"Shego, behind—"

"Well guess what? I'm not going to be a hero or a villain. From here in on, I'm out. _I _live by _own _rules, _not_ that of a villain, and _especially_ not that of a _hero."_

She let go of Monkey Fist and spun around...and froze. There, lying on the ground, was Killigan, with his head caved in by something small lying by his body. She ran up to him and took a closer look.

It was a clock. Shaped like a bear. With an Indian attached to it.

"You know what this means, don't you Shego," said a voice behind Shego. She stood up and found herself facing the only other person in the room besides her.

"It's just us now," said Monkey Fist calmly yet dangerously. "There's no one alive—but us two."


	20. Frizzle

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for not updating in almost a year; along the way, I developed different interests (mostly in discovering the epicness of Code Geass, Death Note, and the entirety of the "When They Cry" franchise), but I am not going to delete this; I have come too far to turn back now and will see this through to the very end even if it takes a few more months. Seeing how there aren't that many chapters left, however, I would give it...two or three months at most, depending on how well I can pick myself up.**

**Fun fact: I listened to "Lux Aeterna" while writing this chapter.**

* * *

19

**Frizzle**

"So," spoke Monkey Fist calmly, "it was you all along. I should've known—you had the power to kill us all in one swoop, but that wouldn't quite be dignified enough for such a grand scheme, now would it?"

"_You're_ one to talk," scoffed Shego, "You've been siding up with Global Justice all this time because they somehow convinced you they could bring you one step closer to becoming the ultimate monkey master, haven't you?"

Monkey Fist let out an insane laugh that startled Shego. "Oh, that's _rich,"_ he chortled, sounding like a monkey gone deranged from spending too much time in solitude. "Didn't you say just now that you play by your _own_ rules? To what extent do these rules include—the decision as to whether or not to work for Global Justice? The decision as to whether or not to murder all of us?"

He paced around her, eyeing her like an animal about to attack for its life. "What are you _really_ going to do when you're finished with your business and report back to Global Justice, hmm? Do you plan on leaving and going back over to the villains' side once again, teaming up with more _dangerous_ foes? Or do you plan on staying and harnessing your abilities for what _you_ believe to be the greater good?"

He stopped abruptly, just in time to face her. "Or do you plan on going back to your _brothers,"_ he spoke this word mockingly, "and convincing them to abide to your moral code, hmm?"

Shego scoffed, "Yeah, like _Hego_ would ever agree to _that._ 'It's not good for heroes to do _this,_ Shego'. 'It's not good for heroes to do _that,_ Shego'. Ugh! Make me _sick!"_

She didn't know how, but she ended up pouring out her emotions: "Ever since that _freak accident_ all those years ago that turned me into—_this—_my _stupid_ brothers _insisted_ that I go along with whatever _they_ wanted because of what _they_ thought was best—never asking _me_ what _I_ wanted. Did it ever occur to them that _maybe_ I didn't want to display my powers like some _circus freak?_ Or that I didn't want to—"

She was cut off by Monkey Fist suddenly lurching forward with a cry. She dodged his attack and took a stance, ready to fight for her life if need be. "Oh, so _that's_ how you want it, huh?" she said, now changing her tone to her usual bold, dry demeanour. "Bring it on!"

Seeing that the only other suspect was prepared to fight gave cause for Monkey Fist to laugh, "Very well then, Shego! Let us see who will be the winner—the agent, or the villain."

He let out a yell and lunged for her once more. Shego dodged the attack and used a spin-kick to knock him in the face, and a few feet back.

This was not enough to incapacitate him for good, however; he got back up to his feet and aimed for her face, which she was quick enough to block with a single move of her hand. Those extra training sessions with her brothers had paid off; even with having to put up with Mego's incessant blathering about how there weren't enough mirrors for him to admire his own reflection in...

She was caught off-guard by Monkey Fist aiming for her throat, which she managed to block. She fell to her feet and used one leg to swipe him down to the ground. She had let herself go for a minute back there; she couldn't afford the distraction of her brothers any longer.

Like she had thought that day...

Shego got up to her feet and said tauntingly, "Aww, does the monkey man need his nanners?"

Monkey Fist snarled, "Laugh away, Shego—and may it be your _last_ act of speech."

He got up and the fight resumed. He and Shego engaged in a seemingly endless pattern of fighting and blocking—one would aim to strike, the other would block, and so forth. But it couldn't go on forever; sooner or later, one of them was bound to slip up.

One would fall.

One would rise.

And this battle would end.

Or would it end? Was this really the end?

Or was it the prelude to the mastermind's victory?

"Good form, Shego, good form," remarked Monkey Fist as he took his turn to block, "Is this the sort of form you've been keeping up for the past few days—one where you must never let your guard down around anyone? Have you really been caring for that fool, Drakken, all this time, or—"

Shego let out a yell and aimed for his face, but he blocked it as she angrily spoke: "What did I say? _I'm_ the only one allowed to talk that way about him, _no one else, _especially not some _stupid_ monkey man!"

Monkey Fist aimed for her face, and this time, she blocked it as he replied, "My apologies...as I was saying, have you really cared for Drakken, or has he been just another pawn to your little scheme? Have you really been using him to achieve your ultimate goal? From what I have heard, he has tested your patience on several occasions. So why didn't you leave him like you left your brothers? Did you have some sort of _drive_ to keep staying until you were finally rid of him for good?"

"You just _shut up,"_ growled Shego as she shoved Monkey Fist to the ground. She took a leap back, fully prepared for when he got back up and the fight resumed. This would never end...like this, they would just keep on going...

Forever...

"What about _you?"_ spoke Shego as they went back to aiming and blocking. "If you're not after GJ assisting you to become the Ultimate _Stupid_ Monkey Master, then what is it? Have you realized you got in too deep, and decided to switch your plans over to working for them on the side? How do I know you haven't been working with Possible on the sly even more than _I?"_

She attempted a spin-kick, but Monkey Fist calmly held her foot in place just as it was inches away from his face: "And you're one to talk? You should hear what some of other villains have been saying about you, Shego—some have even gone as far as to question the nature of your relationship with that girl. In more ways than one, I must add."

"Why you," snarled Shego, but before she had a chance to fight back, Monkey Fist shoved her into a nearby pile of boxes. He stood above her, grinning both insanely and triumphantly.

"And now," he said, "it all ends _here._ Goodbye, Shego."

He let out a ferocious yell...

Aimed for the kill...

* * *

Shego opened her eyes. She was still here. But how could she be here? Wasn't she supposed to have...

And she felt it. Her hands were...unusually hot...

She looked down...only to see her hands glowing green...

_Her powers were back._

And she looked on the floor...

Lying right in front of her was Monkey Fist...fried to the crisp from her last-second attack...


	21. Hang

20

**Hang**

Shego stared at the fried-up body of Monkey Fist for several minutes, barely registering the facts ringing through her mind:

_He's dead._

_I'm alive._

_It's all over…_

"It's over," said Shego in awe. She giggled, "It's _all over!"_

She threw her head back and laughed maniacally, insanely, without the slightest bit of remorse. That dirty double-crosser was dead, and she was still standing—she had made it to the end.

Alive.

And now…

It was over.

She stopped laughing and muttered, "What is there to _do?"_

Well, she had her powers back. Perhaps she could blast a way out? Break out and find a way back to Middleton?

And with all the main villains gone…what was she to do? Could she still go to the life she desired—one where she was neither a hero nor a villain? What would she do if Kim Possible were to catch up to her? What if one of the other villains wanted to either recruit her, or convince her to come back over to their side?

So what?

After Drakken…she'd never work for anyone ever again. There was no one like Drakken…no one who would need her to be the brains, no one who would realize she was more than just a sidekick…an ally.

Shego was still in a bit of a daze as she walked over to the mirror. She looked down at the handcuffs. "Why not," she muttered, getting to her knees and slipping them back on. She had nothing to live for…why not remind herself of why her existence was useless.

She felt that familiar sensation once again, of being heavy and unable to move as the images in the mirror began to form. This time, she almost didn't mind it.

Instead of the images of her brothers, however, she saw the events of the past few days playing out…the first murder of Junior, watching as he gasped for life, for his father's name, before collapsing…Camille's hysteria upon informing everyone of Adrena Lynn's death…Senior's calmness in the last she ever saw him before he was murdered…Motor Ed's body in pieces…the dart in Gemini's neck…Drakken's burnt body…Camille's smashed-in head…Killigan's head caved in…

And now, without even having to look away (or in this case, not being given the choice of looking away)…Monkey Fist fried to a crisp.

The images faded. Shego slipped off the cuffs, feeling…very, very heavy…and tired. And weak.

Just as she had always been.

She lay there for several minutes before getting up and heading out of the storage room. By this point, she felt nothing. She felt as though she had already died, and was just a lifeless body wandering around. In a way…she almost was.

"I'm sure Kimmy-cub would be more than glad to hear what happened," muttered Shego, stepping forward, "Wouldn't _she_ love to hear about how the mighty Shego is now broken? How I'm the only one alive…and everyone else…_dead."_

She continued to walk down the hall, feeling that this would never end. At that moment, she'd give anything to hear Killigan banging on the pots and pans to wake everyone up, or Junior make a stupid comment about the pool, or even Camille's whining…it would tell her things could still be normal.

Once she survived, however…nothing would be the same.

Ever.

She stopped suddenly and leaned against the wall. She muttered to herself, "Junior choked, Adrena _Freak_ overslept, Senior stayed where he was, Motor Ed was chopped in halves…and quarters…" She giggled. "…and squares…Dr. Gemini got stung by a bee…"

She giggled again. "Dr. D went to Chancery…a red herring swallowed Camille…a big bear hugged Killigan, who himself is a big bear…Monkey Fist got frizzled up…so where does that leave _me?"_

She struggled to remember. What was the last verse again? What happened to the last Indian boy? She remembered one verse—"He got married and then there were none". But how could that fit into this? Being strangled by a wedding veil somehow?

She lost control of herself then and broke out into a fit of giggles. This was laughter with no merriment. She didn't truly feel happy as she laughed…she just felt it was a reflex action.

She controlled herself several minutes later and walked further…further…

What was that?

She took a few steps closer to see what she thought it was…and indeed, right in the middle of the lobby, was a chair with a noose hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

A noose to hang something in…

A chair to be kicked away…

Now she remembered: "He went and hanged himself and then there were none".

Shego looked over at the doors. She could easily blast them open now and escape…maybe run off to marry someone else and complete that end of the rhyme.

She looked back over at the chair. Or…she could stay and fulfill the last verse. After all, what had she to live for? She couldn't go back to her brothers. She had vowed to never step back into a life of villainy or heroism. So where did that leave her?

GJ could, she supposed, help her start over somehow…

No.

GJ killed Drakken.

She'd rather die than ever go crawling to GJ for a favour.

With this in mind, she made up her decision…

* * *

It wasn't until a week later that GJ arrived to see if the job had been done…and indeed it had. They saw everything they expected to see.

What they did _not_ expect, however, was to see that their beloved double agent had committed suicide, and was now dead amongst the others.

Another thing they did not expect...was...


	22. Caught

A/N: Sorry for being so slow in updating this. But I guarantee that this story is almost at its final chapter: It's this chapter, and then one more. With any luck, I should have this finished before the end of 2010.

21

**Caught**

"Kim Possible! What a pleasant surprise!" said Dr. Director, putting on her best smile to face the beyond furious-looking teen hero. Standing right in the middle of the storage room was Kim Possible, along with her sidekick, Ron Stoppable. To say they didn't look happy about the situation would be a gross understatement.

"And what a surprise it is to see _you_ stooping to such _lows,"_ said Kim angrily, stepping forward, looking as though she were trying very, very hard to keep herself from completely losing it right then and there.

"Lows?" said Dr. Director, laughing nervously. "What do you mean "lows"?"

"I got the message from Shego," said Kim, holding up her Kimmunicator. "She sent us this video."

She pressed a button on the Kimmunicator. First, there was static; then, an image showed up. An image of a lifeless-looking Shego saying in a dull voice, "Yeah, I don't know if this video will ever make it to you, princess, but maybe it will, through one means or another. Any-hoo…"

Dr. Director watched in horror as Shego began to describe the events of the past few days, how the villains had been murderer one by one, how she suspected this was the work of GJ, and how she was using the last bit of spirit she had left to commit her final act of defiance: Exposing GJ for who they really were.

_But—how—how could she have sent that video?_ thought Dr. Director in a panic, _There was no way she could…unless…unless the agent…but why would they…? I thought _*censored* _was on our side. Why would…_

"Naked molerat got your tongue, _Betty?"_ teased Ron.

Dr. Director looked back and forth between the two teenagers like a child caught playing with matches. "I assure you both that I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this…"

"Yes, because there's _always_ a reasonable explanation for _murder,"_ said Kim dryly.

"Kim," said Dr. Director, shifting her tone to that of a parent explaining to their child why they were smoking despite being told smoking was not okay, "they were a threat to the free world. Keeping them behind bars did _nothing_ for them. They were all insane, a threat to humanity—"

"Since when did faking stunts count as a "threat to humanity"?" interrupted Kim. "Or shape-shifting?"

"They," said Dr. Director, now speaking like a criminal put on the stand, "they might've been used by other countries out to destroy the US who could somehow use their powers to…"

Clearly, she was speaking like a criminal doing a horrible job at defending themselves.

"I don't believe you," said Kim, shaking her head in disgust, "I thought you were supposed to be the _good guys_ here. The ones _helping_ me keep the world safe. But now, as I look around and see the results of your little "plan to keep the world safe"…I see you're no better than the criminals I've gone after. Even Dr. Drakken wouldn't have gone this far."

Ron was tempted to say something along the lines of "That's because he _couldn't _think it up", but held back, fearing a harsh reprimand from Kim. He still remembered the look of vengeance in her eyes upon watching that video, and figured the use of humour in a situation like this would be severely inappropriate.

"The fact is, you're not the good guys anymore," Kim went on, "And if I can't trust _you_ to do what's right…well, then who _can_ I trust?"

Dr. Director paced across the storage room. "And you are one to talk, Kim? As I recall, there was an incident with Shego on the night of your junior prom—"

"_Don't!"_ Kim yelled. She took a deep breath and said tensely, "Don't _ever_ talk about Shego in front of me." All the same, she had to admit to herself that Dr. Director did have a point. There had been times where Kim herself had resorted to less than heroic tactics to save the day…even ones bordering on outright dangerous…

And that incident with Shego…an incident she had _no_ desire to look back on. Of all the things she had done to save the day, that had been the one action she regretted the most.

Especially in light of what had happened over the past few days.

Kim, though in denial about it at first, now had to admit to herself that of all the villains' deaths she mourned, it was Shego whose loss she mourned the most. Never again would she find an opponent equal in fighting skills and intellect, nor would she ever find another villain who would make her _think_ as much as Shego did.

"Kim," said Dr. Director with an eerie smile, "Since you're such a nice-looking girl, why don't you go check yourself out in that mirror over there?"

Kim walked over to the mirror in the center of the room…and then smashed the glass to pieces with a kick of her foot, causing the mirror to tumble over. Her blazing emerald eyes met Dr. Director's shocked one working eye. "The police will be here any minute," she said coolly, "I already contacted them before you arrived. This'll be an interesting situation to work out in court, assuming you lose your power because of this—don't think I don't know the _real_ reason villains get sent to jail without a trial in Middleton. Shego mentioned_ that_ little detail in her video."

* * *

"So, how _did_ Shego send us that video anyway?" asked Ron as he and Kim waited outside the police station.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," said Kim, tapping one finger on her chin, "As far as I know, Wade sent us the video, and claimed to have gotten it from an anonymous e-mail source. He traced the IP address to a hidden computer somewhere in that hotel."

"Wait, there was a computer?" said Ron, surprised. "I didn't see anything that _looked_ like a computer, did you?"

Kim shook her head. "No. This agent had to have been a lot trickier than we thought…"

Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim pressed a button and said, "Hey, Wade…Wade, you look like you just…"

"Saw a ghost?" finished Wade. "Well, you _could_ say that…earlier, I was so freaked out by that video of Shego that I didn't notice it came back-to-back with _another_ video until a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean _another_ video?" said Kim suspiciously.

Wade said:

"It's the culprit's confession."

He played the video for Kim and Ron, who stood in an awed silence for several minutes as the double agent revealed their true motive and intentions. At the end of it, Ron said, "Holy nacos…it was *censored*? *Censored*? *CENSORED*?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," remarked Kim, feeling as though GJ was one step closer to being brought to justice, "Wade, thank you _so_ much. You rock major time!"

* * *

The policemen sat together in silence as the video played on the screen, revealing the double agent's identity, their motives, their way of doing it…

In short, everything.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Surprise to see me, Betty? I do hope you don't feel downright humiliated that your own _brother_ got the best of you in the very end, are you? No wait—I do hope you are! In the end, I proved I was the best. I have always _been_ the best, and yet you never accepted that. The so-called "façade" we put up, that we are adversaries always trying to better the other, went on even behind closed doors. Even during my years as the double agent, you have always taken credit. _I_ was the one who got the information you wanted. And yet, I knew that it would ultimately be _you_ who would get the credit for it. I would be long forgotten, only remembered as your whiny twin brother who was jealous of your so-called "genius".

And that is why I am doing this—that is why I decided to send Shego's tape off to Kim Possible, and why I will soon send off my own video.

But let me start from the beginning: The plan was simple enough: I would send ten invitations to each of the villains on our list, including one to myself, each using the bait I knew would reel the poor fish in to their demise. I would select the desolate Upperton Motel as our location, long abandoned for years and miles away from actual civilization. I would, with the click of a button on my hand, activate the record that would set the accusations flying. And in the midst of the chaos and confusion, I would slip cyanide into Junior's drink, thus setting off the murders.

But why do it to "Ten Little Indians", you may ask? Because _Betty_ used to enjoy giving me nightmares over that rhyme—every night, she would taunt me over and over with those verses, giving me nightmares about the various ways I would fall victim to each verse. She had given me free will over how to have each of these villains murdered—even if it was blatantly murder, she said, Global Justice would find one means or another to cover it up. And so I chose the rhyme of the ill-fated Indian boys to reflect on how Betty has always tortured me, always.

Adrena Lynn, also, was poisoned. Before we all went to bed, I gave her a glass of water to drink, having slipped enough chloral hydrate within it to kill her. One overslept himself, indeed. It was during the night that I went to unlock the storage room, knowing that inevitably, some egotistical villain would get overconfident, test the mirror within, and have their soul broken. I figured it would be Drakken; I could tell from the look on his face where he had been, and how he had been affected. The mirror was actually the idea of none other than Will Du—during our early stages of "Operation Retribution", he had suggested we build a mirror designed to break a person's soul by making the simple mistake of slipping on the cuffs attached to the mirror. I have to admit that the idea initially repulsed me at first. Actually, it wasn't the idea itself that repulsed me so much as it was that someone who was supposedly a "hero" had come up with it. It was the closest thing to violating a person without laying a single hand on them—something which not even the Seniors would be capable of doing.

And speaking of which, I put Senior out of his misery while everyone else went off to their rooms. Taking away his son was the same as putting him through that very mirror. He saw me coming towards him with the knife, and yet he raised no protest. He simply said, "The end is near," and sat quietly while I thrust the knife through his back, another one gone.

I'm surprised no one figured out I was the double agent—I was the one who had brought up the possibility of the agent being one of us, after all. And yet no one raised attention to this. No one ever thought that I had brought it up to plant suspicion and fear into everyone's minds. Ha, looks like I _am_ cleverer than you after all, Betty! I'll bet if _you _were the one to—

Ahem, where was I? Oh yes—early the next morning, I went to wake up Motor Ed. It was all too easy to lure him into the storage room, to tell him to wait where he was while I went to get something that prove to him the identity of the agent, to sneak up from behind him with a chainsaw and—well, I'd complete that sentence, but on the off chance that children may be watching this video, I won't. It didn't take me long to gather up the remaining parts and stuff them into box 666, to throw said box up on top of a nearby pile of boxes, to make a mad dash to Motor Ed's room and leave the incriminating note behind, and then dash back to own room, emerging only seconds later.

Faking my own death came with a bit more difficulty. Again, I was so blatantly obvious that no one ever even caught on: I announced I would go alone, and with no one else to go with me—therefore, who could really be there to witness my "death" and know for certain I really was dead? I set it up to make it look as though I were killed by an overly-complicated booby trap, and injected a fake needle into my neck. Of course, with everyone having arrived to the conclusion that we were all being murdered—and with Killigan not being an expert doctor—how could they have realized otherwise?

From here on in, I watched everyone's actions with a hidden camera within my room. It was like a sitcom formulated by a drunken Walt Disney—five villains in suspicion of each other yet not without the romance, as shown with Drakken and Shego. In a way, I was almost sad to activate the hidden laser that would fry Drakken to death, but it _was_ part of _our_ plan Betty. You hear that? _Our_ plan; I'm sure _you_ will go around acting like it was _your_ plan alone but—

Right, back to the exposition: I was surprised to see Monkey Fist use the mirror on Shego. I would've thought something like that would be _beneath_ him, but by that point they were all like animals, each waiting to prey upon the other. I did not stick around for long to see the after-effects this would have on Shego, however, for I had to go off to dispose of a certain Camille Leon. I snuck into her room, gagged her, and then bashed her over the head with the back of my hand. To complete the "red herring" rhyme, I then tossed her into the bathtub. And during all of this, I used the controls within my room to lock and unlock the doors.

Now, it was down to three villains. Who would emerge the victor? And which other two would bite the dust? I had my full money bet on Shego the entire time—pay up, Betty! Pay up!

But anyway, I took the risk of sneaking out of my room and waiting within the storage room for the three villains to come in. I waited just behind the very top of a stack of miscellaneous items, waiting patiently for Killigan to walk to just the right spot. And guess what, Betty? Unlike those times where you would rub in my face how I never could—well, anyway, the point is that I _didn't miss! HA!_

I realize I should've mentioned this earlier, but while slipping some cyanide into Junior's drink I slipped another ingredient into Shego's drink. It was a formula I—_I,_ not _you,_ Betty—came up with that would temporarily subdue her problems. Of course I was not stupid, contrary to what Betty believes; I knew Shego's powers would create a bit of a problem once everyone realized these deaths were murders. The timing for the formula was crucial, however; her powers would only be _temporarily_ subdued. They needed to come back at the precise right time in order for her to fulfill the "frizzling" rhyme. Too early, and she, along with Killigan and Monkey Fist, would team up to escape. Too late, and Monkey Fist may have been the one to kill her first.

Fortunately, her powers arrived at just the right time and Monkey Fist went from a fighting monkey to a barbecued monkey, ha-ha! It was then that I escaped through the trap door to the roof and, through a short yet painstaking process, set up the final trap for Shego. I expected the mental and emotional strain of the past few days to get the better of her and drive her to take my own life. What I did not expect was to see her take some video equipment I accidentally left behind in the lobby and use that to videotape her explanation of all the goings-on, before then hanging herself.

It was this that gave me the idea: My entire life has been meaningless, always having to be second-best, so why not show how much better I am through my own death? After I finish taping this, I will send this video, along with Shego's video, through my laptop, which I had hidden under my very bad. And then, I shall electrocute myself using my own hand.

What Global Justice expects to find will be ten dead bodies and a mystery to which only they will know the solution.

What they will get will be my final act of rebellion—against my sister. Against Global Justice. Against…the world.

With much love,

Sheldon, aka, Dr. Gemini

**THE END**

**

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I never thought it would take this long to finish, but here we are. This was written during my "ATTWN" phase, which I got over once I discovered the epicness of "When They Cry" (although, "Umineko No Naku Koro Ni" basically IS ATTWN with witches) and thus became sidetracked. I will resolve to never again take more than a year to complete a fanfic.

In any event, thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is not how I envision KP ending beyond the series' end (that would be a little…dark), and I may have my own vision, but that will not be for a while yet. For now, I will settle down, think about the fandoms that are most important to me right now, and focus on those. One day, I shall return to writing KP fanfiction. For now…see you again!


End file.
